Villa Agitongkol
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: "Beli aja anggur merah sama soju, masing-masing 5 botol yang gede." "Abis itu langsung ena-ena." /"COWO-COWO DISINI HUMU SEMUA ANJING!"/"Halo persimah! BALIK LAGI DENGAN SAYA SCHWARTZINGAN, Saya akan menemani permisah 12 jam kedepan dengan acara "WHO WANTS TO BE A SEME!"/DLDR/Hampir ALL CHARA KR/BAHASA KASAR/AGITONGKOL PINDAH LAPAK KE FANFICTION!/JANGAN LUPA REVIEW BANGSAT!
1. NEW YEAR 2020!

**Warning**: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini jangan terlalu menggunakan logika, karena ga masuk akal. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen. BAHASANYA ANEH! **BAHASA KASAR PARAH!**

**Genre**: Humor receh

**Rate**: T+

**Disclaimer**: Shotaro Ishinomori, dan Toei

NEW YEAR GAJE STORY!

Selamat Membaca

Sudah 198 (diitung plus ff di wepe) cerita berlalu, sekarang sudah tak terasa akhir tahun lagi, sekarang akan saya persembahkan cerita special Tahun Baru, walaupun special ini tidak terasa special.

Malam tahun baru di Apartemen Agitongkol, atas saran Tsukasa, Kaito mengambil uang Terui tanpa sepengetahuannya untuk membeli minuman keras, kembang api dan hal yang berbau untuk merayakan tahun baru kecuali terompet. Mereka agak takut kalau misalnya pas mereka niup terompet malaikat Israfil juga ikutan dan mereka akan lenyap seketika ditelan blek hol setelah itu. Jadi untuk itu Tsukasa tidak menyarankan beli terompet, penasaran siapa yang disuruh beli semua benda itu? 4 Quartet Paparazi bersama dengan Kuntilanak yang udah lulus terapi seorang zombi, sementara yang lain mendekorasi halaman belakang kosan bersama anak kos cewe yang lain.

"Kita mau nyari dimana?" tanya Tsukuyomi.

"Kita pake pintu kemana aja punya om Tsukampret ke tukang petasan entah dimana." Kata Philip.

"Pintu kemana aja?" Tsukuyomi ga mudeng.

"Iya ini." Ryusei nunjuk ke belakang mereka, dibelakang sudah terbuka lebar pintu entah ke dimensi mana.

Tsukuyomi mangap. Mereka pun menyeret Tsukuyomi paksa melewati lubang dimensi itu. Dalam sekejap mereka terdampar entah ada di mana, sekeliling warnanya merah, merah bata.

"OM EVOLT!" sapa Ryusei kek ponakan pada pamannya.

"Evolt…?" Tsukuyomi mikir keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka ada di planet Mars gaes. Tanpa pake baju astronot, mereka bisa nafas dengan normal disana. Aneh. EMANG.

"Nyari apa Ryusei?" tanya Evolt.

"Nyari kembang api, kalo bisa yang meledak berkali-kali."

"Ada nih." Evolt mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tanah, kelihatannya seperti bom berbentuk seperti bola ada sumbunya.

"Berapaan nih om?"

"Gratis untuk kalian."

"Bener nih om?" tanya Chase ga percaya.

Tsukuyomi masih _blank_, ada perasaan tidak enak di dalam dirinya. Biasa kan lulusan jurusan ilmu kebatinan.

Mereka berlima membawa pulang 5 bola mencurigakan ke kosan, mereka menaruh 5 bola itu di ruang tamu, selanjutnya mereka berlima mencari sake di toko khusus, toko itu ada di dalam gang sempit dan Tsukuyomi engga pernah tau soal toko yang menjual minuman haram di komplek. Pas masuk ke dalam toko itu, Tsukuyomi terkesima dengan lemari kaca berisikan figur dan gunpla. Tsukuyomi ga pernah masuk toko haram seperti ini dengan isi lemari kaca yang beda dari yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Berarti Tsukuyomi pernah masuk ke toko seperti ini juga dong?

"Sssttt…"

"Beli apa aja nih?" tanya Mitchy.

"Langsung yang 40% aja." Balas Chase, sesat emang nih anak.

"Beli aja anggur merah sama soju, masing-masing 5 botol yang gede."

"Abis itu langsung ena-ena."

"Bangsat kalean." Tsukuyomi ngeggas abis denger Philip ngomong tadi. "MENDING BELI SAKE AJA 5 BOTOL SAMA WHISKI 2 BOTOL!"

Chase, Ryusei, Mitchy dan Philip langsung melirik ke arah Tsukyomi, _belum minum udah mabok duluan ni anak_.

"Baunya emang nyengat sih, Kunti, lu kagak mabokkan?" tanya Mitchy.

"Hm? Enggak kok hehehe…"

Ryusei ngangguk-ngangguk. "Dia udah mabok cuman menghirup baunya."

"Sake 1, Whiski 2, anggur merah 5 botol, soju 4 botol gimana?"

"Boleh tuh Cep."

"Nih uang gajinya Mas Terui." Philip memberikan segepok uang pada Chase.

"Aku yang beli?"

"Kan kamu udah punya SIM otomatis punya KTP."

"Baiklah…"

Setelah membeli minuman, mereka kembali ke kosan, untuk menaruh semua botol itu ke dalam kulkas, mereka berlima pun berjalan ke halaman belakang kosan namun mereka sedikit mendapat masalah saat Tsukuyomi jalan terhuyung-huyung.

"Ini kunti satu napa kek orang mabok?" tanya Shotaro.

"Dia cuman ngirup doang langsung meleng." Jawab Philip.

"Waduh, tinggal raep doang dong?"

Philip menatap tajam Shotaro.

"Bukan itu maksud gua Lip."

"Malem ini kamu tidur di sofa."

"LIPPPP!"

Philip ngerangkul Ryusei dan pergi menjauh dari Shotaro.

"Selamat tidur di sofa." Celetuk Chase.

"OM TSUKAMPRET!" panggil Mitchy ga santai.

"PANGGIL GUA YANG BENER NJING(uji)!"

"Mas Kaito, Om Tsukampret manggil Mitchy njing." Mitchy pergi nyumput ke belakang Daiki yang lagi menata meja.

"Udah tau si Tsukampret lagi PMS."

"LU BILANG APA DAIKI LEBAR?!"

"Engga, engga bilang apa-apa." dilanjut dengan bersiul.

"Anak-anak mana minumnya?" tanya Emu dari dekat pintu masuk belakang kos.

"Ada di kulkas mamih Emu~" jawab mereka berempat barengan sok imut.

"WHISKIIIIII!" teriak Tsukuyomi penuh dengan semangat.

Semua orang yang ada di halaman terlebih lagi, anak-anak Zi-O menepuk jidatnya paling keras, entah mengapa mereka malu dengan kelakuan Tsukuyomi … masalahnya mereka belum minum sama sekali terus salah satu dari personil udah ada yang mabok duluan setelah pulang belanja.

"Iya-iya Tsuku-_chan_, ini aku bawakan whiskinya." Emu menaruh sebotol sake dan 2 botol whiski di meja.

"YUHUUUU!" Tsukuyomi udah maling gelas duluan sebelum di taro di atas meja sama Makoto.

"KITA MABOK-MABOK GAES!" –Daiki 2k19

"UDAH 2K20 GUA MASIH AJA JOMBLO." –Haruto yang masih mencari cinta.

"CINTAKU PADA MAYONES TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH!" Nitou sarap.

"UDAH 2K20 GUA MASIH BELUM DAPETIN HATI EMU ANJIRRR!" –Kiriya

"WALOPUN TAHUN BERGANTI CINTAKU PADA WAGA MAOU TETAP!" –Woz memeluk sang Raja dengan erat.

"SOUGO PUNYA GUA ANJING!" –Geiz yang dibakar api cemburu.

"SOU-CHAN PUNYA AING!" –Hiryu yang butuh cinta.

"WOHOOOO! GUA MAH TETEP JOMBLO! KAGAK ADA YANG MAU SAMA AING!" Tsukuyomi yang udah mabok dan terkacangkan oleh personil di lapaknya. "COWO-COWO DISINI HUMU SEMUA ANJING!"

"Anjir kakak gua makin sableng aja." Uhr yang cape melihat kegilaan Tsukuyomi.

"ANJINGGGGG! UANG GAJIAN AING KAMANA?!" –Terui saat mengecek isi dompetnya.

"ARUTO PUNYA GUA BANGSAT JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH!" –Fuwa ketika mengetahui Aruto hampir diraep humagear.

"JIN MAU MAIN-HIK! SAMA ZERO ONE!" –rengekan seorang anak kecil.

"01 punyaku~ tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya." Gai yang ingin menikung.

"PEDO ANYING." –Izu yang melihat Fuwa modus ke Aruto.

"Ahhnn … mmmph … yame-KHHH?!" –Aruto yang teraep :v

"Hadehhh susah punya temen satu lapak yang waras." Yua yang cape menghadapi mereka semua.

"SEMUA UKE KALEAN PUNYA GUA ANJENG!" –pencuri uke gatau diri.

"EISAI HARAMASUKOIII!"

"UCHUU KITA!"

"ENA-ENA KUYYYY!"

Mereka semua yang sudah mabok kecuali orang-orang yang merasa suci aka gamau minum alias minumnya jus jeruk dan sirop-sirop yang lain. Tentu saja mereka yang tidak mabok cuman nontonin mereka yang mabok berkelakuan diatas batas orang normal.

**Dilan Parodi**

Starring: HaruKou

Haruto narik Kouta ke tengah-tengah keramaian, menggandeng tangan Kouta, Haruto berdeham ganteng.

"Haruto-_san_ kenapa aku ditarik ke tengah-tengah?"

"Gua mau ngumumin sesuatu dan mereka semua akan jadi saksi." Haruto nyengir. "Bismillahhirohman nirohim, asslamualaikum."

"Waalaikumusalam."

"Dimalam yang berbahagia ini, gua mau ngumumin sesuatu nih teman-teman seperbangsatan dan sepersetanan. Gua sama Kouta fix PACARAN!"

"WUOHHHHHHH!" mereka pada teriak.

"MANTAP! ANAK DIDIKAN GUA EMANG!" –Tsukasa, bapak somplak.

"ANJIIIIRR! ANAK GUA MALING UKE ORANG! TERUSKAN NAK!" –seorang coretmalingcoret Ibu yang bangga pada anaknya.

"Eh?" Kouta kaget.

Time Jacker minus Schwartz melirik ke arah Kaito yang lagi tiduran di bawah rumput, dia mabok ga banyak omong, santai~ paling pas udah sadar dia langsung ngegebuk Haruto ditempat.

**Who wants to be Millionare part 2**

Seorang kameramen menyorot seorang MC berambut pantat bebek yang dilempar sama Kiriya dari arah penonton. Scwartz nyengir pedo ke arah kamera.

"Halo persimah! BALIK LAGI DENGAN SAYA SCHWARTZINGAN, Saya akan menemani permisah 12 jam kedepan dengana cara "WHO WANTS TO BE A SEME!"

Tsukasa teriak paling heboh. Kiriya gamau kalah dia juga teriak tapi teriakannya berhenti saat mendengar suara gaib dari bawah meja yang ada di tengah-tengah halaman.

"SALAH BEGOK!" teriak Tid. "Lu kalo mabok makin goblok."

"YANG BENER WHO WANTS TO BE GOBLOK SCHWARTZ _NII_!" Uhr nyengir jail.

Aura getok pala Uhr. "Who wants to be millionare Kak."

Setelah mendapat protes dari adik-adiknya, Schwartz pun membenarkan opening acara.

_Ba dum tess_

"Siapa yang mau jadi pesertanya?" tanya Schwartz.

Misora angkat kaki. "HADIAHNYA APA?!"

"PARA UKE MINUS MITCHY DAN PHILIP UNTUK MENEMANI MALAM TAHUN BARU! TERSERAH MAU DIAPAIN! TERSERAH MAU DISURUH APA! YANG PENTING SENANGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Boleh tuh … hadiah itu bisa memancing banyak pihak untuk rusuh dan ikut jadi perserta. Dan yang terpilih menjadi peserta adalah…

"Peserta pertama, TARO RUMPUT LAUT!"

Ryoutaro (disuruh 4 Paparazi)

"EH BANGSAT PARAH LU PANTAT BEBEK!" –Ryoutarou mode Momo.

"SERAH GUA NYING! Lanjut, TSUKAMPRET MALING UKE PRO!"

Tsukasa (kalo hadiahnya uke, _warum nicht_?)

"Serah lu pencuri dekad."

"HIDARI SHOTARO! PUJANGGA CINTA YANG DISURUH TIDUR DI SOFA GEGARA NGINCAR EIJI!"

Shotaro (ngincar Eiji, katanya)

"KAMPRET JANGAN BAWA-BAWA EIJI ENTAR GUA GA BISA BALIKAN!"

"BABU SETIA RAJA JAM KARET KITA! WOZURIG!"

Woz (lindungi Waga Maou!)

"LU HINA WAGA MAOU LAGI! GUA KEMPLANG LU PAKE SENDAL!"

"TERAKHIR! BUGSTER DARI MANTAN PACARNYA HIIRO TERUS SEKARANG NEMPEL SAMA BUGSTERNYA EMU!"

Graphite (gamau tapi Pallad maksa)

"Bacod kao pantat bebek."

"Gausah banyak bacod, kita langsung aja, seperti acara waktu itu, ada kursi meledak dengan hape canggih untuk para perserta. PERTANYAAN PERTAMA!"

**Bunga yang melambangkan kematian?**

**Mawar**

**Melati**

**Spider Lily**

**Bangke**

"SAYA KASIH WAKTU 5 JAM UNTUK MENJAWAB!"

Layar hape langsung menyala dan menampilkan jawaban yang tinggal diketuk.

"WAKTU ABIS NJING!"

"BANGKE BELUM JUGA MENCET!" protes Shotaro.

"Kita lihat, siapakah yang akan meledak kali ini persimah~"

Kameramen mengshoot Nico dan Poppy yang sibuk masang layar dan infokus, dan disana terpampang jawaban para peserta.

Ryoutaro: C (dikasih tau sama Ura)

Tsukanjing: D (dia mau ditaburin bunga itu pas dah ded)

Otar: D (goblok)

Wowo: B (ingin salah)

Graphite: A (dia pikir mawar hitam)

"YANG MENANG ADALAH TARO RUMPUT LAUT!"

"Ba dum tess."

"SILAHKAN UNTUK SODARA RYOUTAROU UNTUK KE KURSI MELEDAK!"

Pallad mendorong sebuah kursi roda hasil nyolong ke samping Schwartz, tumben-tumbenan Schwartz berterima kasih pada orang, biasanya dia gatau terima kasih, taunya terima gaji.

Dengan wajah takut Ryoutarou duduk di kursi meledak.

"Kalo salah jawab kursi meledak, kalo jawab bener kursinya meledak juga."

**Siapa orang tuanya Haruto?**

**Tsukampret**

**Daiki lebar**

**Yusuke KW**

**Natsumelon**

"KENAPA GUA NGIKUT WOIII AH! BANGSAT YANG BIKIN SOAL!" Natsuki emosi dalam keadaan mabok.

"ITU SEMUANYA ORANG TUA GUA ANJING!" Haruto ngeggas, dia ngaku kalo orang tua asuhnya ada 4 orang.

"Ortu lu anjing to?" tanya Nitou.

Seketika Nitou hilang ke planet mars.

"Jawabannya apa mas Ryoutarou?"

"Semuanya benar."

"SELAMAT! ANDA AKAN MELEDAK DI TEMPAT!" teriak Schwartz dengan semangat.

Takumi pun menekan tombol merah pada remot yang dia pegang.

.

.

.

.

.

DUARRRRRRRR!

Apartemen meledak dengan indahnya bersama kembang api.

"BAZENGAN KALEAN SEMUWA LEDAKIN APARTEMEN MAMIH SHOUICHI!" celetuk Tsukuyomi yang masih mabok, dia udah ngabisin 2 botol whiski sendiri.

"Bagus Mi, gua turut bahagia." Kusaka menepuk pundak Takumi beberapa kali.

"Bacod."

"Kok yang meledak apartemen?" tanya Hina pada Mitchy.

"Kembang api yang tadi kami beli masih di dalem apartemen, terus Mas Takumi salah ngambil remot." Jelas Mitchy.

"BANGSAT! RENOVASI APARTEMEN SEKARANG GOBLOK! 2 HARI LAGI MAMAH SHOUICHI SAMA PAPAH HIKAWA PULANG ANJENG!" Terui ngeggas, remnya blong gegara uang gajiannya ilang.

Direnovasi sama orang mabok gamungkin bisa PAK!

"TERUS ENA-ENANYA DIMANA KALO APARTEMENNYA MELEDAK?!" –Tsukanista bersabda.

"Aruto udah keluar beberapa kali tuh di kolong meja." Kata Yua santai tapi mukanya ga santai.

"Jadi tadi Aruto udah diraep sama 5 orang?" tanya Tsukasa.

Yua ngangguk-ngangguk. "Liat aja meja berantakan terus mejanya goyang-goyang kayak kena gempa."

"Emu mana?" Tsukasa kepo lagi.

"Udah dibawa ntah kemana sama Hiiro."

"LU LU SEMUA!

Ga ada respon tapi yang ga mabok nengok ke Terui.

"SETAN-SETAN GOBLOK DENGERIN GUA!"

Yang merasa dirinya terpanggil langsung menengok ke arah Terui.

"BELI-BELI BAHAN BUAT BANGUN RUMAH! BURU GOBLOK! SEBELUM MAMAH SAMA PAPAH PULANG DARI LIBURANNYA BANGSAT!"

"Selow…" Akiko berusaha untuk menenangkan Terui.

"Hah … hah … uang gajian gua ilang…" terus Terui malah mewek.

"Uang buat belinya darimana?"

Terui melihat ke setan-setan yang masih mabuk. "KASBON DULU AJA NYING!"

Endengan gaje

YUHU! Author kambek di dengan KR story :v

Siapa yang kangen Author?

Gou: kagak ada yang kangen goblok


	2. Fuwa Berandal

**Warning**: kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini jangan terlalu menggunakan logika, karena ga masuk akal. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen. BAHASANYA ANEH!

**Genre**: Humor receh

**Rate**: T+

**Disclaimer**: Shotaro Ishinomori, dan Toei

KETUA A.I.M.S JUGA PERNAH JADI ANAK BERANDAL!

Selamat Membaca

Sekarang, setelah tahun berganti menjadi 2020, tidak ada yang berubah dari apartemen Agitongkol, tetap saja ramai dengan para penghuninya, untunya setelah meledaknya apartemen mereka semua berhasil mengembalikannya ke semula sebelum Shouichi dan Hikawa pulang.

"Anak-anak, sarapan sudah siap~" kata Shouichi sambil menaruh sepiring makanan di atas meja makan.

"Baik Mah, kita akan segera kesana~" koor para penghuni yang berada di lantai 1 termasuk yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan soal insiden tahun baru pada mereka berdua termasuk penghuni kos cewe, mereka tidak akan ember soal kejadian itu. Hari-hari seperti biasa kembali, apalagi kalau misalnya anak-anak SMA masih libur, inilah kesempatan Mitchy, Chase, Philip dan Ryusei untuk membokar rahasia para penghuni setajam singlet.

Mitchy mendekap sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal seperti kumpulan soal UASBN, dia membawanya ke ruang keluarga, disana sudah ada Chase, Philip dan Ryusei duduk manis di sofa, mereka juga kedatangan tamu seperti Gou, Haruto dan Nitou yang ikut duduk manis di sofa sambil nonton TV.

"Sekarang kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Gou sambil melayangkan tatapan curiga pada Mitchy.

Mitchy tersenyum manis pada Gou dan membuat Gou sedikit takut.

"Kami mau bercerita tentang Kak Fuwa disini." Mitchy duduk diantara Gou dan Chase, dia memang sengaja, mereka duduk agak jauhan.

"Ini prolog buat cerita lain atau gimana?" tanya Haruto, dia kepo ternyata.

"Bisa dibilang gitu sih … soalnya Author mendet pas mau bikin di wp, eh malah lancar disini."

Haruto ngangguk-ngangguk, dia jadi ingin ngedengerin cerita kali ini, instingnya mengatakan akan cerita itu akan rame dan membuat kesal orang-orang, masih kata instingnya sih….

**xxSMAYABAIxx**

Di SMA Yabai menerima semua siswa sampai penyandang disabilitas pun diterima karena aturan sekolah itu. Di sekolah ini ada satu siswa penyandang disabilitas bernama Hiden Aruto, dia selalu berangkat sekolah dengan teman sekelasnya sejak SMP yang rumah bersebrangan dengannya. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dan Ibunya Aruto sangat mempercayakan Aruto pada temannya itu.

Rata-rata siswa penyandang disabilitas yang menggunakan alat bantu seperti tongkat atau kursi roda pas akan masukkan ke kelas di lantai satu alias paling bawah untuk memudahkan namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang minta untuk dipindahkan ke kelas yang berada di lantai atas dengan alasan sebagai latihan.

Aruto kelas 1-2, kelas dideretan sebelah kanan. Dia juga mempunyai satu lagi sahabat yang sangat dekat setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Aruto memang siswa yang gampang akrab dengan yang lain, selalu ceria walaupun dia sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Sangat periang, sifat periangnya itu tidak pernah luntur walaupun dia dibedakan oleh beberapa orang di sekolah ini.

"Oi minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 175cm berdiri di depannya dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya, ekspresinya saat melihat ke arah Fumiya seperti merendahkan, tatapan matanya juga tajam dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Ini lorong sekolah, semua orang bisa berjalan-jalan disini, lorong ini bukan jalan khusus untukmu saja." balas pemuda itu dengan berani pada dia. Semua siswa sama sekali tidak berani untuk berkata seperti pada mereka termasuk kedua sahabatnya.

"KUBILANG minggir." pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Aruto, lalu menendang kursi rodanya sampai dia terjatuh. "Ayo kita pergi." ucapnya sambil memandang rendah siswa itu, lalu pergi melewatinya bersama dengan teman-temannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Rut, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sougo pada Aruto, yang jatuh terduduk dari kursi rodanya.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok." katanya sambil tertawa, dia berusaha untuk bangun namun kakinya tetap saja tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

"Apasih mereka, padahal lorong ini masih luas." Chihiro misuh-misuh karena kesal dengan kelakuan mereka.

Mereka adalah sekumpulan Yankee yang ditakuti satu sekolah, guru pun enggan untuk protes pada mereka, mereka hanya akan menganggu siswa yang menurut mereka menarik dan cocok untuk dijatuhkan. Ketua geng mereka yang bernama Isamu Fuwa, anggotanya ada 3 orang. Mereka semua 2. Nama anggota lainnya adalah Tsukuyomi, Myoukouin Geiz dan Itagaki Uhr.

"Sudahlah Chihiro, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok."

**xxKETUAA.I. **

"Bentar Chy, erupsi." Nitou menghentikkan Mitchy untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Napa Kak?"

"Humor dong jangan serius gini."

Mitchy cemberut. "Iya deh, Aruto Mitchy ceritain normal alias kagak cacat luar dalam."

**xxFUWANGSATxx**

"Tsukasa-senpai~ minta uang jajan." Kata Uhr dengan imut pada Tsukasa.

"MANEH KALO MAU MALAK AING ELIT DIKIT NAPA?!" Tsukasa malah membentak Uhr.

"Uang Tsukasa dah ada di gua."

Maling sekolah selalu membantu Uhr untuk nyuri uang Tsukasa. Uhr berorak riang.

"Setorin ke Kak Fuwa." kata Uhr.

"UANG GUA NYING!" Tsukasa membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan berlari mengejar Daiki. "KEMBALIIN DUIT AING!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Daiki berlari dengan cepat dan di lorong dia menemukan tameng yang tepat, Daiki pun nyumput di belakang orang itu. "Fuwa, gua dikejar sama Tsukampret, tolongin gua." Katanya sebelum pergi dan memberikan uang yang dia dapat dari kantong celana Tsukasa kepada Fuwa.

"Apa?"

"BALIKIN DUIT GUA!" teriak Tsukasa ga kalem.

"BALIKIN KATA LU?! UANG YANG UDAH DIETOR KE GUA KAGA AKAN BISA BALIK LAGI!"

"LU BERANI SAMA GUA?!" teriak Fuwa.

"KAGAK! TAPI GUA MAU UANG GUA BALIK LAGI!"

"LU MAU UANG LU BALIK?! NGERAMPOK BANK AJA SONO!"

"BANGSAT!"

"NGEGAS TEROS!"

"BUDU!" Tsukasa nyerah untuk mendapatkan uang jajannya kembali, males dia adu teriak sama Fuwa.

"Kak Fuwa~" Uhr berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan target baru."

Fuwa menyeringai. "Dimana? Antarkan aku."

Uhr pasang pose hormat, Uhr pun mengantar Fuwa ke taman belakang sekolah, disana lagi sepi … tumben namun ada tiga orang sedang ngegosip di bawah pohon duren, sebelum nyamperin mereka, Fuwa mengumpulkan anak buahnya.

"Kak, jangan lupa ya, barter sama BLCD yaoi." Kata Tsukuyomi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke Fuwa.

"Iya,iya."

"Tobad Mi." kata Geiz sambil nyikut Tsukuyomi.

"Itu satu-satunya hal buat gua represing tauk." Balas Tsukuyomi. "HSHSHSHS APALAGI KALO MISALNYA SAMPE r-18! TELINGA GUA TERASA TERSUCIKAN!"

"Tersucikan ndasmu." Kata Geiz, eneg dia ngeliat Tsukuyomi jadi fujo.

"Kak ingat, seimbangkan dengan pahala." Uhr sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita samperin mereka."

"Tunggu Kak-" perkataan Tsukuyomi terputus ketika Fuwa sudah jalan.

"Kenapa Mi?"

"Itu yang pake jaket merah tuh polisi tauk."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh yang pake jaket kulit warna merah."

"Apa?"

"A-ampun om…" Fuwa sujud.

**xxYANKEExx**

"Mana ada serigala sujud di depan Terui, yang ada juga tuh serigala ngeggas ke Terui." Komen Gou.

"Iya-iya, Mitchy ganti lagi."

**xxAUKAHxx**

"GUA MAU MALAK KALIAN BERTIGA!" Fuwa ngeggas.

"BOLEH! KALO ELU BISA!" balas Terui ga kalah ngegas.

"BAYAR ATAU GUA SURUH AKIKO CERAI SAMA ELU?!"

"I-ini deh, 2.000 yen buat elu." Terui memberikan sebagian uang gajiannya ke Fuwa.

Pandangan Fuwa beralih ke Shotaro.

"Lu mau malak gua? Ga akan bisa." Ucapnya kepedean.

"Bisa kok, Lip, Shotaro selingkuh sama Eiji, dia mau nembak Eiji pulang sekolah di atap sekolah."

Philip menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Shotaro langsung panik. Terui menangisi sebagian gajinya yang menghilang.

"Engga gitu Lip, nih serigala satu bohong, suerrr."

"POKOKNYA MULAI HARI INI KITA UDAH BUKAN W LAGI!"

"JANGAN GITU DONG DINDA!"

"KANDA KAN MAUNYA SAMA SEMPAK BERJALAN!"

"DINDA MASIH LEBIH MANIS DARIPADA EIJI!"

"GAMAU! POKOKNYA HUBUNGAN DINDA SAMA KANDA SAMPAI SINI AJA!"

Ekspresi Fuwa berubah eneg, ga nyangka mereka berdua bisa sedrama ini, sampai manggil dinda-kanda. Shotaro dan Philip pun koche koche matane di halaman sekolah. Tsukuyomi, Geiz dan Uhr datang.

"Gimana?"

"Cuman dapet 2.000 yen."

"Lumayan tuh, AYO KITA BELI BLCD!" seru Tsukuyomi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Kak kenapa ga minta yang langsung aja di sekolah?" tanya Uhr.

"Yang langsung gimana?"

Uhr pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsukuyomi.

"IDE BAGUS!"

"Ka Fuwa, abis ini mau kemana?" tanya Geiz.

"IKUT TSUKU AJA!" tanpa izin terlebih dahulu Tsukuyomi langsung narik Fuwa ke dalam gedung sekolah lagi.

Tsukuyomi terus mengajak lari Fuwa dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lainnya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan kelas 1-2, ada Sougo sama Aruto lagi ngobrol.

"Palak mereka." Tsukuyomi mendorong Fuwa ke arah mereka.

Fuwa sih iyahin aja, toh pasti si Tsukuyomi ganti pikiran soal bahan barterannya, jadi mau ga mau dia harus mengiyakan kemauannya. Fuwa berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan santai.

Sougo menatap Fuwa tidak suka. "Mau apa kamu kesini?"

"Hee~ kau berani padaku?"

Aruto berusaha untuk menengahi. "Fuwa-senpai,"

"Hm?" pandangan Fuwa beralih ke Aruto.

"Ada apa?"

Fuwa menghela nafas berat. "Aruto harus bayar padaku."

"Membayar apa? JANGAN MEMALAK ARUTO!"

"Emang kau siapaku? Berani menentangku?"

"Khh…" Sougo mendecih kesal, kalau dia melanjutkan protesannya dia akan dihajar oleh Fuwa.

"Sudahlah Sou-kun, tidak apa-apa kok. Fuwa-senpai mau berapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos bercampur manis khas Aruto.

Seketika Fuwa merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, wajah polos Aruto membuatnya _paralyze_ sementara waktu. Fuwa menaruh tangan kirinya di samping kepala Aruto, wajahnya mendekat perlahan.

"Gua ga butuh uangmu, gua cuman ingin elu jadi milik gua."

_Chu_

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, walau hanya sekilas, Aruto masih bisa merasakan bibir Fuwa yang menempel.

"Se-senpai?" wajah Aruto memerah, dan menyentuh bibirnya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi.

Fuwa memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya juga merah. "Gua melakukannya terpaksa, itu aja. Karena cewe laknat diujung koridor sana dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENODAI BIBIR ARUTO!" teriak Sougo.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit seorang murid perempuan dari ujung koridor.

"KUNTILANAK KAMPRET! LU JANGAN PINGSAN DI SEKOLAH WOI! MIMISANNYA JUGA DITUNDA DULU!"

**xxTHEENDxx**

"Selesai." Ucap Mitchy seraya menutup buku dongengnya.

"CERITA MACAM APA ITU NJING?!" Haruto shock.

"Anjing, ini mah bukan berandal, INI NJINGUJI KW 3!" Gou sama shocknya kaya Haruto.

"ITU BUKAN CERITA ASLI NJINGGGG!" Fuwa ngeggas dari dalam dapur.

Mitchy dan kawan-kawan melihat ke arah kamera. "Nanti kita cerita-cerita lagi tentang penghuni yang lain."

"Oh iya, gimana bisa Fuwa masuk A.I.M.S?" tanya Nitou.

"Diseret sama Yua ke kantor polisi akibat pelecehan seksual, abis itu direkrut jadi anggota A.I.M.S." jelas Ryusei.

"Ha?" Nitou bengong.


	3. Drabble

**Balesan Review:**

**Cukacang bangsat :v**

Tsukasa: elu yang bangsat, gua mah engga, yang mokad kan elu bukan gua

Tsukuyomi: skill tersembunyi gua ntu :v

Tsukasa: INI BUKAN GENRE MPREG

Daiki: maksudnya tuh, lagi suka ngeggas aje.

Mitchy: kagak kok, itu beneran kembang api super wah

TsuKai: ELU LEBIH SARAP DARI GUA!

MAMPUS TENGKUREP! :v

Haruto: iye, gua mah punya banyak ortu mang nape hah? (masih mabok)

Tsukuyomi: GEGARA ENTU GUA JADI NGIKUT MISKIN NJIRR!

BASOD KAO!

DOSA TEROS! PAHALANYA KAPAN NYING?!

Fuwa: ape manggil gua? Hmm EMOH! Jangan ngedosa mulu njir. YA TEROS KALO GUA CIPOKAN NAPE?! IRI?!

Yua: auk ah, gua mah cuman disuruh rekrut doang

Ya gimana

Drabble

Selamat Membaca

**Suka (WozSou)**

Malam itu di halaman belakang apartemen Woz sedang memandangi langit sendirian, bermandikan sinar bulan, yang lain sudah tidur … hanya dia yang masih bangun, Woz memang suka menatap langit malam yang indah penuh bintang yang menemani bulan, Woz mendekap bukunya erat di depan dada.

Woz tersenyum, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia tersenyum.

"Woz,"

Woz membalikkan badannya perlahan, ternyata Rajanya yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Rajaku?" tanya Woz lembut.

Sougo melingkarkan sebuah syal warna pink di leher Woz walaupun Woz sudah memakai syal entah mengapa Sougo ingin memakaikan syal lagi pada Woz hari ini begitu dingin dari biasanya. Sougo ingin Woz merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih." Woz membungkuk.

"Sedang apa?"

Woz menjawab dengan senyum. "Menikmati langit malam yang indah, Rajaku tidak bisa tidur?"

"Tidak … hanya saja saat melihat Woz keluar kamar tanpa sadar aku mengikutimu." Diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Rajaku,"

"Ya Woz?"

Woz meraih tangan kanan Sougo lalu berlutut dihadapannya. "Saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati anda, saya akan selalu berada di samping anda sampai kapanpun."

"Oh, apakah itu cara Woz mengatakan aku suka mau?"

Wajah Woz memerah namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku juga akan terus mengandalkanmu Woz."

Kepala wWoz terangkat ke atas, pupil matanbya mengecil Woz tertegun melihat Sougo yang bermandikan cahaya bulan, nampak indah terlebih lagi dengan senyumnya, bagaikan matahari yang disinari cahaya bulan, pemandangan itu membuat merasa tenang.

"Apakah itu cara Rajaku mengatakan suka?"

"_Suki_ _da yo_, Woz"

"_Watashi mo, Waga Maou_."

**Rumah (RenShinji)**

"Ren~" panggil Shinji, nadanya seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

"Apa Ji?" Ren tetap fokus dengan koran didepannya.

"Beliin rumah~"

"Kita kan udah tinggal disini setaun, harusnya elu udah HSH."

"HOME SWEET HOME KATAMU?! GIMANA GUA BISA SEBUT HSH KALAU NI APARTEMEN PENUH DENGAN PENGHUNI BERBAHAYA!" Shinji nunjuk Daiki yang lagi dalam aksi maling cokolatos di dapur, Tsukasa yang lagi godain uke orang, Haruto sedang menghilangkan bukti bahwa dia makan jatah sarapan orang lain. Contoh keluarga toxic dan berbahaya dan jangan ditiru ya~

"Tapi kalau gaada merekan jadi sepi, udah terima aja tinggal di apartemen ini."

"SHINJI MAUNYA RUMAH SENDIRI!"

"Geiz udah nyaman kok tinggal disini, harusnya kamu juga bisa."

Tiba-tiba Tsukasa berjalan mendekati Shinji yang ada diruang tamu. "Shinji mau rumah? Abang beliin." Ucapnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Shinji.

Dahi Ren berkedut. "JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH ISTRI GUA NJIRRR!" Ren langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menarik Shinji agar dekat dengannya.

**Hantu (IchiGodai)**

Berawal dari ajakan iseng dari seorang Nico pada kedua om-om ini, Taiga juga ikut serta, aslinya Taiga gamau ikut tapi dimaksa sama Nico kalo dia ga ikut diancem putus dan Taiga gamau hal itu terjadi. Jadilah mereka berempat ke taman bermain dengan tiket gratis yang NIco dapatkan hasil ngemaling dari jas putih milik Hiiro kemarin.

"TAIGA~ AYO KITA KE RUMAH HANTU!"

"Kaga."

"Taiga-san takut sama hantu?" tanya Godai tiba-tiba.

Taiga diem ga jawab, mukanya merah, MALU.

"Yaudah bertiga aja." Kata Ichijo.

Nico cemberut. "Taiga kalah sama Om Yusuke dan Om Ichi."

Gara-gara diomongin terus sama Nico jadinya Taiga menuruti kemauan pacaranya itu, Mereka pun masuk ke rumah hantu setelah mengantri 5 jam, detik-detik sebelum taman bermain tutup. Di dalam Taiga terus berteriak dengan kerasNico santai jalan paling depan, sementara kedua om-om ini memegang dada masing-masing, mereka memang tidak berteriak heboh seperti Taiga tapi jantung berdetak semakin kencang. Mungkin mereka akan pingsan saat bertemu dengan jumpscare lagi.

"OM ICHI! OM GODAI! APA KABAR~?!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Takeru, jangan muncul tiba-tiba, mereka bertiga langsung pingsan tuh, pintu keluar masih jauh."

**Bunga (AnkhEiji)**

"Eiji," panggil Hina.

"Apa?"

"Eiji bawa bunga apa itu?"

"Ini? Kamelia putih."

Raut wajah Hina berubah sendu, entah mengapa melihat bunga itu membuatnya sedih, Hina tau, Eiji sudah berpetualang mencari cara untuk mengembalikan medal Ankh kemana pun, Eiji bisa sampai ga pulang ke rumah alias jadi bang toyib.

"Bukan Eiji juga kok yang menunggu Ankh kembali, aku juga…" Hina yang sedari tadi menyumputkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung berpindah ke depan, di tangannya ada setangkai bunga kamelia kuning. "merindukan sifat menyebalkannya itu…"

Eiji tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan terus berusaha memperbaiki medal ini."

**Permen (NagoWata)**

"Nago, beliin permen." Pinta Wataru kek anak kecil.

"Permen kan masih 500 perak, bisa beli sendiri."

"Gamau 500 perak mahal tau sekarang."

"Kan masiha da uang seribu."

"Gamau pokoknya 500 perak itu mahal."

Nago pasang muka bete. "Kagak."

"EH BANGSAT KALIAN KE TOKO GUA MAU NGAPAIN SIH?!" Gou ngeggas kepada 2 pelanggan yang sedari tadi berdiri.

"WATA MAU PERMEN!" teriaknya sambil nunjuk kunci iggris dibelakang Gou.

"PERMEN PALALU LU PENUH KELELAWAR INI TUH TOKO KUNCI-KUNCIAN BUKAN WARUNG MBA ZHU-" Nago berhenti bicara. "MBA KIRIKOOOOO!"

Endengan gaje~

Hahahaha reviewnya bales jangan? :v


	4. Pelakor Mencari Cinta

**Balesan Review**

**Cukampret**

Tsukasa: YA KAGAKLAH!

Basod jangan mpreg mpreg

Tsukasa&Daiki: ENAK AJA KAMI MASIH DIBATAS NORMAL KOK

Tsukasa: uang gua banyak tauk, bisa buat beli 5 rumah di tempat yang berbeda

Kalo ga pegang dada masing-masing entar grepa njirr LAGIPULA MANA ADA DI RUMAH HANTU SALING PEGANG DADA

Eiji: basod kao

Jangan bawa-bawa yang lain njir

Iyalah kan saia minta

SERAH

Sekali Pelakor tetap Pelakor

(starring: Kiriya, Gai, Hiryu, Haruto, Makoto)

Selamat Membaca

Seperti biasa apartemen penuh dengan teriakan, kali ini Banjou berantem sama Kaito memperdebatkan hal kecil yang jelas-jelas tidak usah sampai dibesar-besarkan, cuman masalah kalau sabut batangan jatuh ke kloset, klosetnya yang bersih atau sabunnya yang kotor? Mereka dah tuwa tapi tetep kek bocah. Karena perkelahian mereka, semua penghuni bangun dengan terpaksa kecuali yang ngoroknya bisa ngalahin suara kaito dan Banjou.

_PRANG!_

Dari lantai 3 Banjou sama Kaito dilempar panci sama Taiga, bobo gantengnya diganggu, bukan, kemarin jantungnya terlalu berlebihan bekerja dan hampir divonis terkena penyakit jantung sama Hiiro dan hari ini dia berniat untuk mengistirahatkan jantungnya tapi malah diganggu sama pisang dan naga.

"EH BANGSAT! LU TAU INI JAM BERAPA?!" teriaknya dari lantai 3.

"TAUK KOK OM!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"KALO TAU LU BERDUA DIEM JANGAN GANGGU ISTIRAHAT GUA! ANJING LU PADA!"

"Gua naga bodoh."

"Gua manusia."

"Manusia-Pisang." Ejek Banjou.

"Naga goblok."

Habis itu Kaito dan Banjou melanjutkan perdebatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Ditengah-tengah perdebatan panas di ruang keluarga Kiriya, Gai, Hiryu, Haruto dan Makoto muncul, turun tangga ala model majalah playboy, pakaian ga kalah keren sama muka mereka kecuali Kiriya, seperti biasa dia memaki kemeja bunga-bunga dengan warna mencolok

"CEO ZAIA kapan pindah kesini?" tanya Daiki pada Shinji.

"Setelah Mamah Shouichi pulang dari liburannya."

"Alasannya?"

"Mau nikung katanya, jadi pelakor baru disini."

Daiki nganggguk-ngangguk, terus dia berbisik. "Dompetnya tebel ga?"

Shinji pasang ekspresi bete. "Yaiyalah tebel, kemarin aja dia ngajak ngopi Aruto." Setelah Shin menjawab, Daiki langsung hilang dari sampingnya, terus tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang mereka, ditanganny memegng dompet tebel punya Gai. "Kayaknya kalo dia tinggal disini auto miskin." Gumam Shinji pelan.

"Kalian pagi-pagi gini mau kemana?" tanya Kouta kepo. Habisnya dia jarang ngeliat Haruto rapi, biasanya buluk kek bapaknya.

"Mau mencari cinta." Yang jawab Kiriya.

"Jomblo seumur idup lu, lu udah ga bisa maksa dapet pasangan." Celetuk Pallad.

"Budu, pokoknya gua harus bisa dapetin hati Emu."

"Gua kosong nih Kir hari ini~" ada sebuah suara gaib dari dapur, suara Kuroto.

"Iya-iya serah tukang pijet aja." Pallad males banget adu bacot sama tukang pijet bung-bunga.

Pergilah mereka berlima dari apartemen, sebelum pergi Takeru menyemangati kakaknya dna mengingatkan mereka semua untuk hati-hati dan jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Mereka berpisah di gerbang masuk komplek.

"Rapi amat lu semua? Mau ngedet?" Takumi kepo.

"Mencari cinta, Mas juga jangan bikin abu marah gara-gara kebanyakan ngebucin." Balas Haruto.

"Bacod, bilang aja lu iri gegara gabisa nikung si Kaito."

"Hmph."

* * *

**xxKUJOKIRIYAxx**

Kiriya sekarang ada di rumah sakit Seitorongan, dia kesini bukan buat modusin Emu, dia emang lagi ada jadwal kerja disini tapi yang pati merencanakn aksi modusnya pada Emu. Sekarang di lagi mengantar dokumen tentang berbagai penyakit yang masih belum ada obatnya, termasuk obat untuk menyembuhkan cinta tak terbalaskan milik Kiriya.

"YANG NARASI BENER NAPA GOU!"

"Ampun Om, lidah saya gatel."

Di perjalan menuju ruangannya, dia bertemu Emu, beruntungnya lgi, Emu g lagi dijg sama suaminya tau siapapun yang berencana untuk mengacaukan rencananya.

"Emu,"

"Ada apa Kiriya-san?"

"Nanti siang makan bareng yuk."

Emu mengangguk. Kiriya bahagi sangat. Ini baru pendaftaran, pendaftaran menuju kebahagiaan bukan kesengsaraan. Setelah mengerjakan semua tugasnya, Kiriya lagsung pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, sesuai janjinya dengan Emu, mereka akan makan siang bareng. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya, Emu masih duduk sendiri.

"Emu~"

"Kiriya-san."

Kiriya duduk di samping Emu. "Sendiri?"

"Iya, Hiiro-san, Nico dan Taiga-san belum datang."

Kiriya terdiam sebentar. "Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk, biarkan saja mereka, mending kita makan dulu- ITTTAAAII!" tangan Kiriya yang mau merangkul Emu ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang dibelakangnya sampai membuat Kiriya merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh istri gua, sepeda mesum."

Mendengar suara Hiiro, Kiriya jadi pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Taiga.

_Aku tuh manusia punya rasa punya hati jangan samakan aku dengan pisau belati_, batinnya alay.

**xxAMATSUGAIxx**

Bukan CEO ZAIA kalo ga punya keberanian untuk langsung datang ke HI untuk melamar sang CEO HI-bukan dia belum ada niat untuk seperti itu, dia cuman mau bertemu dengan CEOnya langsung tanpa menghubungi terlebih dahulu. Disinilah Gai dengan setelan js putih yang selalu dia kenakan dan entah kenapa ada Yua ikut dibelakangny, katanya sih kalo ada Yua bisa dimudahkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam neraka.

"GOU!"

"Ampun mas…"

Untuk bertemu Aruto. Sesuai narasi sebelumnya, Gai benar-benar dimudahkan bertemu karena ada Yua, tapi disana ada Fuwa dan Jin, enth apa maksudnya Aruto membawa Jin dan Fuwa ke kantornya tapi yang pasti dia tau sebagai bodyguard tambahan, karena Izu saja tidak cukup untuk membendung manusia mesum yang ingin menyentuh Aruto.

"Aruto, nanti malem mau dinner sama aku?"

Aruto ingin mengangguk, dia lagi ingin gratisan namun Jin langsung berteriak tidak sementara Fuwa udah pasang pose mau berubah, progrise key assault wolf ada di tangan.

"Anjing kecilmu itu tidak akan menang melawanku." Gai tersenyum mengejek.

Aruto hanya berkedip beberapa kali, susah punya seme posesif. "Aku akan menerima ajakanmu."

Jin cemburut, dia kesal dengan keputusan Aruto. "Kan kemarin 01 udah minum kopi bareng sama manusia soyklin ini, mending pulang sini main sama Jin!"

"Kamu kan ada janji denganku malam ini."

"Aruto sacho malem ini mau istirahat." Wajah Izu datar tapi seakan berteriak. "_EMAK GUA MAU ISTIRAHAT GOBLOK! SEME-SEME GA TAU WAKTU! MENDING LU-LU PADA ANYUT DI SEGITIGA BERMUDA!"_

Mungkin sebelum kebahagiaan mencapai Gai, dia harus bertarung dengan bodyguard Aruto. Dasar pelakor eowh. Tapi jangan sampe Aruto jadi janda aja kayak Kasen.

Malam harinya, Aruto dinner sama Gai walaupun banyak lika-liku yang haru dilewati oleh Gai saat menculik Aruto, seperti anjing yang terus menggonggong kearahnya, burung elang yang terus menganggunya sampai mukanya mencium tembok dan lantai apartemen beberapa kali termasuk anaknya Aruto, Izu akan terus disamping Aruto untuk memastikan Aruto tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal Aruto sudah memberikan lampu ijo padanya.

Makan malam ini akan menjadi makan malam yang tidak pernah dilupakan untuk seorang Amatsu Gai.

"Amatsu-san aaa~"

_BRUGHH!_

Gai terjatuh dari kursi karena didorong sama Fuwa.

"BANGSAT KAO! LU KAN DAH GEDE GAUSAH PAKE DISUAPIN SAMA ARUTO NYING!"

"01! 01! Ke Jin aja! AM!" Jin memakan spageti yang harusnya masuk ke mulut Gai.

"KAMPRET KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN GANGGU NGEDET GUA SAMA YAYANK GUA!"

"CUIH YAYANK! SEJAK KAPAN CEO ZAIA JADI NGLAY NJING!" Izu juga muncul di TKP.

"Sejak dia jadi pelakor ju." Sahut Yua.

**xxKAKOGAWAHIRYUxx**

Kalau Hiryu tempatnya di sekolah, pakaiannya rapi tapi dia jadi CS di sekolah ini, dia tidak malu menjadi CS disini karena dia jadi CS yang puja-puja sama siswi perempuan, kan ga ada CS yang disukai hampir seluruh siswi. Mukanya ganteng tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bisa menggaet hati gebetannya. Nama gebetannya Tokiwa Sougo, jam karet pink yang dinobatkan sebagai siswa terunyu. Sudah jam istirahat, waktunya beraksi, pura-pura bersih-bersih di kantin.

"Sougo," panggil Hiryu kalem, baru dateng ke kantin dia udah ketemu sama Sougo yang sedang membawa roti melon dan teh bulet ditangannya.

"Ada apa Kak?"

Hiryu berasa terbang dipanggil Kak sama Sougo. "Mau makan bareng ga?"

Sougo mengangguk berakali-kali, pancaran matanya seakan menantikan makan bersama dengannya. Ini baru permulaan, ingat itu, entah endingnya akan seperti apa. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di atap sekolah, cuman berdua.

_BRAK!_

"WAGA MAOU!"

"SOUGO!"

"GELUD KALIAN BERTIGA! GELUD! YANG MENANG DAPET SOUGO BUAT DI ENA-ENA ENTAR MALEM! MAKSIMAL 10 RONDE!" teriak Tsukuyomi, cewe yang tak teranggapkan mah cuman bisa nyemangatin plus manas-manassin doang.

"ANYING! BARU JUGA 5 DETIK!"

**xxSOMAHARUTOxx**

Kalau haruto balik lagi masuk ke dalam komplek, karena target dia adalah jeruk manis pacarnya Kaito, sebagai anak didikan Tsukasa dan Daiki dia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mencuri hati Kouta, tapi karena ada sedikit didikan laknat dari Natsumi, Haruto jadi berharap untuk balikan sama Koyomi. Dia kangen sama kesarapannya Koyomi yang telah menemani hari-harinya.

"Koyomi," panggil Haruto dari luar pager kos cewe layaknya anak cowo yang ngajak main bola.

"Koyomi,"

"Koyomi,"

"Iya-iya, apasih?"

Akhirnya Koyomi keluar, masih pake baju tidur ala gothic.

"Main yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Ke neraka."

Abis itu Haruto yang digeret sama Koyomi ke neraka.

**xxFUKAMIMAKOTOxx**

Kalau Kakak berlabel incest satu ini, pergi ke kuil deket RS Seitorongan, mencari Akari untuk minta dibuatkan obat ramuan, ramuan mahluk Tuhan yang paling seksi ehem maksudnya ramuan cinta entah mungkin otaknya lagi miring. Takeru lagi sekolah dan ini memang kesempatan bagus untuk meminta hal sedeng seperti itu.

"Lu udah nganyutin Chloe sama anaknya dan sekarang lu minta gua bikin ramuan cinta?" Akari pasang muka bete, bete sama kelakuan Makoto. Pantes Kanon memutuskan hubungan keluarganya sama Makoto, kelakuannya abstrak cem gini.

"Yaudah nih, pakein barang ini ke dia." Akari memberikan paku payung pada Makoto.

"Lu kate Takeru kuntilanak?"

"Maap, maksudnya ini, pakein cincin ini."

"MAKASIH AKARI!"

"Semoga lu beruntung, beruntung kagak diganggu sama Alain."

Baru saja Makoto menginjakkan kaki keluar kuil, dia udah ngeliat Takeru sedang pacaran sama suami ehem sahnya. Dengan jiwa pelakor 45, Makoto pun mendatangi mereka.

"Kenapa kamu malah pacaran sama takoyaki berjalan ini?"

"Takeru kan kangen sama Alain."

"Mending sekarang pulang." Tangan Takeru ditarik sama Makoto.

"ENAK AJA LU MAIN BAWA-BAWA TAKERU! DASAR PELAKOR!"

"ELU YANG PELAKOR! NGEJAUHIN GUA DARI TAKERU!"

"TAKERU JANGAN IKUT SAMA DIA! DIA MAU MASANGIN PAKU PAYUNG KE KAMU!"

"Jadi selama ini Takeru kuntilanak kayak Tsukuyomi."

Hening…

Mereka ga berantem, mereka cuman memaklumi sifat bodoh Takeru yang murni alami, bukan turunan emaknya. Tapi goblok-goblok gitu kalian berdua cinta sama Takeru sama kaya Hiiro, segoblok dan seceroboh apapun Emu tetep cinta sampai Kiriya dilabel tukang pijet jomblo selamanya.

End

Yow Author kembali membawa cerita oneshot KR

Semoga kalian suka

Makasih udah baca

JANGAN LUPA VOMMENT GAES!

Mungkin ga nyambung sama judul sih but oh well… Author budu amad


	5. Sugar Daddy

Aruto's Sugar Daddy

Selamat Membaca

Terui dan Shotaro melirik ke arah Gai yang sedang minum kopi dengan santainya di dapur, tatapan mereka bagaikan detektif yang ingin menguak kemunafikan dari seseorang yang terlihat bersih-bersih saja. Gai sendiri tidak peduli dengan tatapan Terui dan Shotaro pada dirinya.

Tatapan itu selalu datang setelah para penghuni mengetahui umurnya yang asli.

45 tahun.

Dan sekarang dia dilabel pedofil sama beberapa penghuni termasuk penghuni kos cewe, Gai sudah menyangka Yua akan membocorkan umurnya yang asli. Bedanya sih ada beberapa penghuni kos cewe yang melabelnya Sugar Daddynya Aruto terus usut punya usut dia manggil Aruto dengan embel-embel –_chan_.

Dan hal itu mengakibatkan Izu semakin protektif pada emak jadi-jadianya.

"Pagi Kak Otar, Kak Terui~ hoaaamm…"

Pandangan mereka berdua berpindah pada Aruto yang baru aja muncul di ruang keluarga.

"Maaf kalau Aruto bangun telat … padahal sekarang Aruto piket masak."

"Gapapa," Shotaro bangkit terus mendekat ke Aruto. "Jangan ke dapur dulu."

"Emang kenapa Kak?" tanya Aruto sambil menggaruk sebelah matanya.

"Ada monster disana."

Aruto memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melihat ke dalam dapur, yang dia lihat adalah Gai yang sedang minum kopi sambil baca koran, berpakaian serba putih bak coretmalaikatcoret manusia pengguna soyklin.

"Ga ada monster kok kak."

"Matamu terlalu suci, jadi tidak bisa melihat monster itu di dalam sana, mending Aruto tunggu aja sama Terui."

"Eh?" Aruto gagal paham sama perkataannya Shotaro, emang Shotaro lihat apa di dalam dapur? Aruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

Shotaro memaksa Aruto untuk duduk di sofa, rencananya adalah Shotaro membuatkan sarapan untuk Aruto dan Aruto dijaga ketat oleh Terui namun rencana itu hancur seketika setelah Gai memanggil Aruto dari dapur. Aruto pun berjalan menuju dapur dengan tampang polos aka baru bangun miliknya.

Gai sempet tersepona pas melihat wajah Aruto yang tak kalah imut dari Sougo.

"Aruto-_chan_ buatkan aku sarapan."

"Baik."

Shotaro sama Terui masih memandangi Gai curiga, pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan, apalagi tadi mereka beneran denger Gai manggil Aruto dengan embel-embel –_chan_ bikin mereka was-was takutnya pas Aruto lagi lengah, malah dimakan sama om-om pedo ntu.

"Amatsu-san mau sarapan apa?"

"Nasi goreng saja."

"Baik~"

"Oh iya Arutokan jago masak, bener-bener istri idaman." Bisik Shotaro ke Terui.

"Kalo kedengeran ama Philip bakal tidur di sofa lagi entar."

"Ga akan."

"OTARRR MULAI DETIK INI LU TIDUR DI SOFA YA! JANGAN BALIK LAGI LU KE KAMAR INI!"

Itu suara dari lantai atas, arahnya dari kamar Shotaro sama Philip. Sehabis denger itu Shotaro langsung gerak cepat ke kamarnya.

"JANGAN GITU DONG DINDA! KANDA KESEPIAN TANPA DINDAAA!"

"BACOD KANDA BACOD! DINDA MAU SAMA MITCHY AJA!"

Habis Shotaro terbitlah Sento, Sento tumben-tumbennan keluar kamar, biasanya dia keluar kamar pas ada maunya aja, kalo engga dia langsung ngebabuin Banjou buat ngambilin makanan dan cemilan ke kamar.

"Lu merhatiin si serba putih itu bagaikan penjahat kelas kakap yang harus lu tangkep sesegera mungkin." Celetuk Sento.

"Gua cuman mau melindungi Aruto."

"Papah Hikawa mana?"

"Di halaman belakang lagi ngaso."

"Mamah?"

"Ngebon biasa sama Shinji ditambah Kaito."

"Ngape lu nanya?"

"Engga biasanya mereka absen aja gitu di apartemen."

"Btw, gua kepo nih sama tuh CEO ZAIA, dia ngisi apa aja di formulir pendaftaran."

"Gua yakin dia bayar paling mahal."

Pas lagi Sento sama Terui lagi asik gosip, jam karet terunyu turun ke ruang keluarga, baju tidrunya juga ga kalah unyu sama mukanya, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan dalam sekejap dapur jadi berisik tiba-tiba ada suara babu si jam karet.

"Kita jangan makan disini, di tempat lain aja." Woz menyeret Sougo keluar dari dapur, dapur kembali dihuni oleh 2 orang.

Aruto dan Gai disana sedang duduk berhadapan, Aruto ikut duduk saja, memperhatikan Gai sambil tersenyum. Menunggu komentar Gai tentang makanannya bukan karena dia suka sama CEO serba putih itu. Tubuh Aruto condong ke depan.

"Bagaimana masakanku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Enak kok."

"Syukurlah~"

Aruto memperhatikan terus Gai yang sedang makan, dia senang melihat seseorang yang memakan makanan buatannya. Hal itu membuat Gai sedikit malu, wajahnya juga memerah.

"Aruto lu ngeliatin tuh om-om pedo intens bener dah." Celetuk Nitou yang baru saja masuk ke dapur dan melihat Aruto aneh, dia mau nyari kopi kapal kancole.

"Engga kok, Aruto cuman seneng negliat orang yang memakan masakanku."

"Hoo … lu tadi dicariin sama Izu."

"Biarin aja, anak ilang dia, diem terus di apartemen."

Nitou cuman kedap-kedip kek orang cacingan. Ga ngerti sama jalan pikiran anak jaman _ima_. Akhirnya Nitou memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Aruto dan Gai, berusaha fokus untuk membuat kopi yang sedaritadi dia inginkan.

"Aruto-chan,"

"Ya Daddy?"

Nitou hampir saja kelebihan memasukan air panas pada gelasnya ketika menengar hal tadi tapi gelasnya yang malah retak, untungnya ga bocor. Nitou merhatiin mereka sesekali. Kejadian ini lebih horror daripada tangan Ankh yang terbang tiap malem jum'at. Kesambet apa Aruto sampai bertingkah seperti itu?

Ingin malak?

Ingin anu?

Entahlah, isi kepala Nitou malah merembet ke arah R-18.

"Daddy, Aruto mau alat-alat masak yang baru.

Oke sekarang Nitou melihat Aruto seperti istri yang sedang merayu untuk dibelikan alat masak yang baru. Satu kata, ENEG. Nitou mengangkat gelas kesayangannya, pas mau angkat kaki dari dapur dia mendengar suara Aruto yang diimutkan sedemikian rupa.

"Yaudah hari ini kita pergi ke pabriknya."

"ASIK! Makasih Daddy."

_CRASHHH!_

Gelas keramik kesayangan Nitou pecah tanpa sebab, otomatis kopi panas yang baru saja Nitou buat mengenai tangannya, Nitou menjerit kesakitan terus Haruto yang lagi emang niat untuk menyelamatkan sobatnya itu langsung berubah dan _byuuurr~ _Nitou disiram air dingin sama Haruto.

"Eh katanya semua bayaran Aruto bulan ini dibayarin sama atasan Gaynya Yua."Chase berbisik pada sekelompok seme. "Kalau kaya gini terus Aruto bisa direbut." Chase senang memanasi keadaan. "Kalian kalah sama om-om 45 TAHUN." Chase menekanku kata '45 tahun'. Biar makin panas.

Metsubou Familie tambah Fuwa lagi berdiri diam di lantai 2, mereka fokus memperhatikan Aruto yang lagi sesi malak ke CEO ZAIA. Kompak 3 humagear dan 1 manusia meremas pagar pembatas. Dibakar api cemburu~

Tiba-tiba dari lantai tiga muncul lagu, kayaknya ada yang lagi karokean.

"ARUTOlah mahluk Tuhan yang tercipta yang paling seksi, cuman Aruto yang bisa membuat mereka terus menjerit! AH! AH! AH!"

Diduga itu adalah suara Kuroto yang MUNGKIN sengaja bernyanyi seperti itu. Yang bikin mereka mau mendobrak kamar Kuroto adalah pas bagian mendesahnya terlalu menghayati kek beneran lagi anu di kamar. Beda lagi sama yang dikamar sebelahnya, nama Aruto berganti dengan Emu, lalu terdengarlah dinding kamar yang hancur.

Lalu lagu berganti.

"JATUH BANGUN AKU! MENGEJAR EMU!" Kuroto nyanyi lagi, terus ganti lagi. "APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG! KAMU LEBIH MILIH OM-OM PEDO! LIHAT JURUS YANG KAN KU BERIKAN! JARAN GOYANG JARAN GOYANG!"

Kembali lagi ke dapur, keadaan semakin memanas, panas karena kopi Nitou dan sepasang sugar daddy-sugar baby. Dalam keadaan masih pake apron pink milik Daiki, tangan kanan Aruto ditarik sama Gai, telunjuk kirinya mengangkat dagu Aruto sedikit.

"Kita hitung sampai tiga." Mitchy tersenyum dengan lebar pada tiga personil lainnya.

1

.

.

.

Wajah Gai mendekat.

2

.

.

.

Kedua pasang bibir sudah sudah mau saling menempel.

3

Ryusei mengkat tangan kanannya, ada sebuah pistol ditangannya.

_DOR!_

_"Force Rise! Sting Scorpion! Break Down."_

_"ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired."_

_"Force Rise! Flying Falcon! Break Down."_

_"Dodo! ZetsumeRise!"_

"Wuoh, mereka jadi kaya peserta maraton." Philip takjub.

"Kalian ini jangan membuat perkara." Terui menjitak mereka berempat bergantian.

"Maap~"

_Thousand Br-_

"BACODDD!" Izu muncul dari kebun dan langsung menyeruduk Thouser seperti banteng.

Thouser kelempar sampai lantai 2.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh emak gua, pedo."

"Izu, tapi tadi aku bentar lagi dapet satu set pisau baru…"

"Pisau baru bisa nanti mending kerja." Izu menjewer Aruto dan membawanya keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa?" celetuk Gou yang sedari tadi asik nymak sinetron 'Kenapa Semeku Banyak? The Series' di ruang keluarga.

"Kamarnya Genta ancur gaes." Lapor Kengo pada penghuni di bawah.

"EHEM!" Ren berdeham sok ganteng. "Mending sekarang kalian bantuin Kiriya nyemen tembok kamarnya lagi dan memperbaiki kamar Genta."

"Males, elu aja sendiri." Balas yang berada di ruang keluarga kompak.

"BANGSAT KALEYAN SEMUWA!"

"Kan kita temen seperbangsatan bukan temen seapartemen."

.

.

.

"Gelud yuk, di dalem cermin."


	6. Drabble part 2

**Balesan Review**

**Cukampret**

Bikin sono olangan kalo mau mpreg

Tsukasa & Daiki: IYA NORMAL! BELUM NGAJAK BUGIL BARENG GUA TERUS LARI KELILING KOMPLEK

Tsukasa: satunya 5 miliyar

Elu yang bikin kalo ada

Kiriya: setelan baju saia kan emang udah kek gitu :"v

Daiki: jangan minta ke gua, usaha sendiri

Hiiro: oh iya dong, istri gua dalam bahaya

Kasen: bacod

Hiryu: aku terluapakan :"v aku rapopo

Haruto: emang gaboleh apa :((

Koyomi: langsung lewat jalur undangan

Akira: YA KAN GUA SALAH NGASIH

Cuih

bye

**Malam**

Malam hari di apartemen Agitongkol, tepatnya jam 11 malam, apartemen sudah sepi kecuali ada suara menganggu dikit kaya … adu jotos di beberapa kamar.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Hikawa-san."

"Shouichi, malam ini makan apa?"

"Tofu."

Hikawa memasang wajah bete, baru pulang dari pekerjaannya eh malah disuguhi sup tofu buat makan malem, sebenernya Hikawa menahan lapar saat pulang hanya karena ingin makan malem dirumah. Tapi ya gapapa deh yang penting makan, kata hatinya.

Makan malem ala Shouichi bukan di ruang keluarga tapi di teras halaman belakang sambil liat bintang-bintang yang menemani bulan bersinar di kala malam, malam ini cukup indah untuk ngaso, walopun dingin. Apalagi bulan sekrang dalam fase full moon.

"Enak?"

"Enak." Tiba-tiba Papah Agitongkol ini kepikiran sesuatu. " Lihat deh, bintang-bintangnya bersinar dengan terang."

"Hm?"

"Tapi sinarmu lebih terang."

"Hikawa-san sehat?"

_AUUUUUUUU!_

Suara serigala melolong dari dalam apartemen.

"FUWAAA! LU BISA DIEM KAGAK?!" teriak satu penghuni apartemen kecuali Bu Kos sama Pa Kos.

"ARUTO SURUH SERIGALAMU DIYAM! BEBEB SOUGO JADI KEBANGUN NIEH!"

"BACOD HIR!"

**Happy Day**

"INI ADALAH HARI PALING BAHAGIAA!" teriak Tsukuyomi sambil tebar bunga bangke di komplek.

Untuk Tsukuyomi seorang, tentunya. Dia udah berhasil malak Sugar Daddy KWnya yang beranama Kadoya Tsukasa. Dengan kekuatan bulan dia berhasil bikin Tsukasa berkata iya pada semua yang dia inginkan.

BLCD R-18?

Doujinshi yaoi R-20?

Game yaoi hardcore?

Semua Tsukasa beliin tanpa melihat harga sama sekali, istrinya baru aja pulang membawa rejeki, rejeki dari hasil maling di komplek, ketika uang haram dipakai untuk membeli yang haram itu adalah…

HARI PALING INDAH!

**Bosan**

Bosan … itu yang dirasakan Kaito sekarang, Kouta lagi kerja serabutan sebagai tukang antar barang dan makanan terus dia ditinggal sendirian di apartemen sama Kouta sekalian jagain Haruto kalau dia mencoba untuk mencari kesempatan dan kesempitan disaat Kouta lagi kerja.

"Papa~"

"Ape Chy? Jangan panggil gua kaya gitu."

"Kalo lagi bosen mending selingkuh."

"Sama sape?"

"_Chef_ Marika yang terkenal itu lho Pah, dalam membuat olahan dari buah _peach_."

Kaito diem. "Ai sia ngajak ribut ka aing?"

"Ampun Pah~" Mitchy lari lebay, meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di ruang tamu.

Kaito kembali melamun, menunggu sang pacar pulang dari kerja, tanpa sadar karena keasikan melamun di ruang tamu bukan cuman ada Kaito doang tapi ada Jin yang sibuk dengan laptopnya tentu saja, ga lengkap kalo ga ada Aruto yang duduk di terngah-tengah anatra laptop dan Jin sambil melihat Jin bekerja.

Makin lama bibir Kaito makin maju gegara iri sama pasangan didepannya, kesel dia gabisa ngebucin. Akhirnya kaito pindah lapak ke ruang keluarga, disana seperti biasa ada Terui dan seme-seme pengangguran lainnya menonton TV sebagiannya lagi sarapan. Kaito perhatiin satu-satu seme disana, dia ingin ngajak jalan-jalan.

"Graphite main yuk."

"Kagak, gua harus ngelonin si Pallad."

"Terui~ main yuk~"

"Kagak bentar lagi gua harus otw ke kantor."

Halah bangsat, otw ke kantor tapi masih asik nonton sinetron favoritnya Gou.

"Horobi~"

"Ape?"

"Jalan-jalan keliling komplek yuk, gua gabut."

"Maap, bentar lagi gua harus nganterin Aruto ke HI."

Kaito mendengus kesal, akhirnya dia milih buat balik ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamr dia loncat ke kasur bagian kanan, tempat yang selalu dipakai oleh Kouta untuk tidur, menghirup sarung bantalnya, wangi jeruk kesukaannya itu tetap menempel walaupun sudah ditinggal oleh Kouta.

Dan terjadilh delusi laknat ala orang bosen yang butuh belaian sang istri.

**Sunset**

"Permisi~"

"Mas Takumi ada apa?" yang menyambut sang tamu adalah Chase dengan wajah polos.

"Ada Yuji ga?"

"Ada kok baru aja pulang dari kerja part timenya."

"Bisa panggilin ga?"

"Bentar ya…" Chase berjalan ke ruang keluarga, kedua matanya fokus mencari Yuji di sana setelah 5 menit mencari akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Om Yuji, Mas Takumi nyariin." Nada Chase persis kek anak kecil yang manggil emaknya.

Yuji pun cepat-cepat branjak dari tempatnya ke teras apartemen. Chase diem berdiri di tempat mau nguping pembicaraan antara serigala-kuda di teras.

"Yuji, sibuk engga?"

"Engga, emang kenapa?"

"Aku mau ngajak kamu kesuatu tempat."

"Kalau gitu bentar ya, aku mau nyelesain nyuci piring dulu."

"Aku tunggu."

Senyum simpul muncul di wajah Chase, dia berniat buat ngikutin Takumi dan Yuji di belakang, tentunya bersama salah rekannya yang ga lagi sibuk … PHILIP!

5 menit kemudian … Takumi sudah menjalankan motornya, Yuji dibonceng dan setelah itu Chase dan Philip mengikuti mereka berdua dibelakang. Ternyata Takumi mengajaknya ke tempat yang bagus untuk melihat _sunset_.

Ternyata Takumi bisa romantis juga, bukan Chase atau Philip kalau mereka tidak membawa kamera dan alat perekam suara.

"Yuji, jangan jadi kaya sunset."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Sunset itu indah namun hanya sesaat, aku gamau kamu jadi kaya sunset. Jangan tinggalin gua."

Seperti biasa ada saja pengacau acara romantis Takumi.

"BUCIN TEROS NYING! GOMBAL TEROS!"

"ELU JUGA KEMANA-MANA SAM MARI TEROS! KAGAK BOSEN APA?!"

**Note:** 626364759-gombalan-receh-5

**Panggilan**

**(Shotaro & Philip)**

"Dinda! Kanda ga selingkuh sama Eiji, itu hanyalah gosip yang disebar sama Ryusei, Dinda dengerin Kanda!"

"Dinda cape, Kanda terus ngebandingin Dinda sama yang lain, kemarin Kanda baru aja ngebandingin Dinda sama Aruto. Dinda ga suka."

"Kanda ga maksud ngebandingin Dinda, makanan buatan Dinda itu paling enak."

"Pokoknya mulai hari ini kita pisah ranjang!"

"NOOO DINDA! KANDA TANPAMU BUTIRAN DEBU!

**-Kanda Dinda-**

**(Hiryu & Sougo)**

"Beb, makan yuk."

"Ayuk kak, makan dimana?"

"Di kafe Mas Tendou beb."

"AYOK AYOK!" Sougo semangat, diajak makan kesana, paling murah tapi mewah.

**-Bebeb Kakak-**

**(Taiga & Wataru)**

"Mas, Wata laper."

"Adek mau makan apa?"

"Mau makan steak."

"Yaudah yuk kita berangkat sekarang ke restoran. Mas traktir."

**-Mas Adek-**

**(Tsukasa & Daiki)**

"Bun, anak kita mana?"

"Yang mana Yah?"

"Yang itu loh Bun, penyihir buluk yang tak kunjung mendapatkan cintanya jeruk"

"Lagi di halaman Yah, main balon sabun sama Nitou."

Jyjyk anjir gua ngetiknya.

**-Ayah Bunda-**

**(Hajime & Kenzaki)**

"Umi, Amane mana?"

"Lagi main sama temen satu kosannya."

"Umi,"

"Ya Abi?"

"Abi laper~"

"Mau dibuatin apa?"

"Abi maunya makan Umi…"

Dan terjadilah kegiatan R-99 di rumah sang ustadz gadungan.

**-Abi Umi-**

**(Gai & Aruto)**

"Ayank hari ini sibuk ga?"

"Ga kok Daddy, emang kenapa?"

"Temenin aku ke kafe yuk Yank."

"Aruto mau ditraktir nih Daddy?"

"Apapun yang Ayank mauin Daddy kasih."

"SATU SET PISAU DADDY!"

"Siap Yank."

Abis itu beli satu set pisaunya ga jadi lagi gegara seme Aruto yang lain teramsuk Izu ngerusuh sama Gai.

**-Ayank Daddy-**

**(Makoto manggil Alain dan Takeru saat mereka berdua lagi pacaran di depan matanya)**

"Alain, Takeru mau waffle~"

"Pulang dari sini ya, kita beli waffle."

"Makasih Alain~" Takeru cium pipi Alain.

" HEH, syaiton dan syaitonah disuruh cepet pulang sama emak."

**-Syaiton Syaitonah-**

**4 in 1**

Menurut sumber, Aruto punya 4 kepribadian yaitu manis, normal, S dan M. cara manggilnya juga beda-beda, kali ini Quartet Paparazzi plus Tsukuyomi ingin eksperimen dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kepribadian Aruto yang katanya ada 4. Mereka eskperimennya di kamar Aruto biar aman.

Ryusei memaksa Fuwa masuk ke alam kamar Aruto yang sudah dipasang CCTV.

"Sacho,"

"Apa Fuwa? Oh iya aku lupa memberikanmu ini." Aruto mengambil sesuatu dari lemari bajunya dan memakaikan itu pada lehernya Fuwa. "Ayo kita jalan pagi." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Fuwa. "Dipakai setiap hari ya."

Fuwa mengangguk tanpa membantah.

* * *

Kamar Mitchy

"Aruto ngasih kalung anjing ke Fuwa? Ada namanya lagi di keping emas itu."

Tsukuyomi takjub. "Aku jadi keinget sama cerita buatan Kanon."

* * *

Selanjutnya, Jin.

"01!"

"Apa Jin?"

"MAIN!" Jin menarik Aruto keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang apartemen.

"EHHHH?! Tapi aku lagi menyiapkan bahan lawakanku~"

* * *

"Kalau sama Jin dia biasa? Aku jadi ingin Horobi atau Ansatsu-chan yang manggil." Gumam Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Selanjutnya, Amatsu Gai.

"Aruto-chan."

"Ada apa Daddy?"

"Ini satu set pisau yang kamu inginin."

"Makasih Daddy~ terus … Aruto juga mau pesawat pribadi~"

Gai terpesona dan langsung mengiyakan keinginan Aruto.

Terakhir, Horobi.

* * *

"Aku kira Horobi enggak-" mulut Tsukuyomi terbuka dengan lebar, beberapa detik setelah Horobi masuk, yang Tsukuyomi lihat dari kamera CCTV adalah adegan BDSM diatas umur. Dari hidung Tsukuyomi keluar darah, dan dia K.O setelah mendengar Aruto mendesah meminta lebih.

"Lapor fujoshi kita tumbang karena kehabisan darah." Lapor Mitchy dari walkie-talkienya.

.

.

.

AKU GATAU AKU BIKIN APA :"v


	7. Bagi-Bagi Dosyah

**Balesan Review**

**Cukampret**

SARAP

MDAK TAU AH GELAP :v

Hiryu: gua ganteng makanya selalu terlupakan :"v

Hikawa: itu hasil nemu di gugel

Tsukuyomi: O IYA DONG

Kaito: hiks :(

APA YAAAAA :v

Makoto: Syaiton Alain, syaitonahnya Takeru

R-18 plus BDSM

Selamat Melaknat dan Mendosa

**WARNING**: Harem!Aruto, M!Aruto

**Pair**: GaiAru, HoroAruFuwa, JinFem!Aru

Jam 11 malam di apartemen, jam itu pasti para penghuni sudah pada tidur lelap dan menikmati mimpi masing-masing, kecuali Aruto dan Gai, mereka masih terbangun jam segini karena kebiasaan buruk Gai yang suka minta dibikinkan makanan dan yang bikin makanannya harus Aruto gabisa sama yang lain.

Pada jam itu juga Gai akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk /make out/ dengan Aruto, Gai tidak pilih-pilih tempat untuk melakukan hal itu, setiap ada kesempatan pasti dia akan melakukannya kapan saja termasuk pada saat Aruto memasak namun saat itu pasti Aruto akan memprotes kelakuannya dengan alasan nanti makanannya gosong.

Dan pada jam itu pasti Kurotolah yang kupingnya panas, om-om ini punya kebiasaan kebelet buang air kecil jam 11 malam, dan dia selalu saja dapat mencuri dengar setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut Aruto, walaupun dia tidak melihat langsung karena gelap atau memang mereka lagi berada di dapur.

Selesai membuat makanan Aruto tidak kembali ke kamarnya melainkan menunggu Gai sampai selesai makan habis itu dia selalu dibawa ke sofa ruang keluarga, ditidurin disana.

"Amatsu-san, kenapa anda menggunakan sarung tangan?"  
"Habis, melakukan yang seperti ini kan kotor dan kamu taukan..."  
"Kalo gitu jangan melakukannya dari awal!"  
Wajah Gai mendekat ke Aruto. "Habis, wajahmu terlalu manis." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda sambil mengelus sisi kanan wajah Aruto dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan putih.

Gai memulai mencium bibir ranum milik Aruto dengan lembut, Aruto memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gai. Dari bibir turun ke leher jenjang yang putih tanpa noda, menciumi tiap inci leher Aruto dan menggigitnya sampai meninggalkan bekas.

"Ngghh..."

Gai menyeringai, tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam sweater Aruto. Meraba tubuh Aruto yang sudah tidak polos lagi, kalau Aruto tidak terbalut dengan pakaian, tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka akan terekspos dengan indahnya.

"Ahhhn ... nghhh..." Aruto mendesah lagi sesaat jari Gai memainkan putih susunya.  
"Aruto mau melakukan itu?"  
Tangann yang melingkardi leher Gai terlepas, berganti dengan Menutup wajahnyan yang memerah karena malu. "A-Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi memalukanku yang itu lagi."  
"Eh? Kenapa?" Gai berbisik. "Kau membuatku bergairah saat menunjukkan sisimu yang itu." lalu dia mencium daun telinga Aruto.  
"Ehem,"  
"Cih ketahuan, baru saja mau bermain."  
"A-RU-TO." sosok yang berdiri di belakang Gai menatap Aruto dengan tajam seakan dia ingin sekali menyiksa dan membunuhnya sekarang.

Nafas Aruto menjadi terengah-engah, tatapan itu membuatnya bergairah, sisi yang tidak ingin Aruto perlihatkan pada siapapun, sisi masokisnya kambuh hanya dengan tatapan itu. Wajahnya juga menjadi sangat merah, kalau sudah kambuh Aruto susah kembali pada dirinya yang normal.

"Cih, kenapa harus elu yang membuatnya seperti itu?" raut wajah kesal terlihat jelas di wajah Gai, akhirnya dia menyingkir dari Aruto. "Nih belalang Mmu." Gai berjalan menuju tangga.  
"Ayo kita bermain." sosok itu menggendong Aruto ala bridal.  
"I-ya ... aku sudah tidak sabar..." nafas Aruto masih terengah-engah. "Fuwa, aku ingin yang seperti biasa~"

Sosok menyeringai lebar, sesampai di kamar Aruto, seringai itu hilang dalam sekejap karena melihat 2 orang tamu yang kelihatannya sudah menunggu Aruto.

"Kalian kan jatahnya besok."  
"Tapi Jin maunya SEKARANG!"  
"Lagipula kalau disini dipasang peredam suara, dan KAU sekamar dengannya dulu pasti sudah sering melakukannya bukan?"  
"Maaa ... maaa ... lebih baik kita bermain bersama saja pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."  
"Ookami-chan menyeramkam sampai membuat Aruto seperti itu."  
"Baiklah kalau itu maunya." Horobi beranjak dari tempatnya mendekat ke Aruto. "Kita mau bermain seperti apa, Princess?"  
"Horobi~ seperti biasa pasti."  
Jin cemberut. "Kalau Ookami-chan sama Horobi yang main akan hardcore, Jin besok saja." Jin berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ayo kita bermain."

Fuwa membaringkan Aruto di atas kasur, membuka atasan Aruto dan memanfaatkan itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan Aruto. Tubuh penuh luka Aruto yang membekas akibat permainannya membuat Horobi dan Fuwa tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi tubuh Aruto, kalau bisa setiap inci mereka tandai.

"Tumben tidak menggunakan borgol?"  
"Aku menghindari bahan yang bisa membekas di pergelangan tangannya."  
"Kaki juga?"  
"Tidak usah, mulutnya saja."  
"Yang besar?"  
"Tidak yang biasa saja."

Horobi pun berjalan menuju kotak kecil yang disembunyikan di kolong kasur, mengambil sillicone ball gag warna pink dari kotak itu, sebelum Horobi memasangkan itu Aruto sudah membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar seakan sudah tau apa yang mau dipasangkan oleh Horobi. Tanpa sadar Horobi menjilat bibir bagian atas.

"Aghhh!" suara itu keluar dari mulut Aruto setelah Fuwa menarik simpul dengan keras.  
"Aruto... kenapa tubuhmu sangat menggiurkan..." Fuwa menggigit ujung jari jempolnya.  
"Aku sudah membuka celananya."

Fuwa menatap Horobi tidak percaya, sebenarnya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memakannya siapa sih?

Fuwa turun dari kasur memberikan kesempatan Horobi untuk lebih dahulu. Horobi melepas bandananya dan memakaikannya pada Aruto sampai matanya tertutup. Horobi memulai permainannya mulai dari menggigit leher Aruto, berbeda dari yang Gai lakukan tadi Horobi menggigit kulit leher Aruto sampai berdarah, membuat luka yang besar adalah kesukaan Horobi, darah yang keluar dari luka itu dijilat oleh Horobi. Aruto mengerang kesakitan, lidahnya masuk ke dalam luka yang dibuatnya dan Aruto semakin keras berteriak, badannya menggeliat tidak bisa diam.

"Diam." Horobi menggunakan kuku-kuku panjangnya untuk mencakar paha kiri Aruto. Dia akan terus menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada kulit paha Aruto sampai tubuh Aruto berhenti bergerak.  
"Hahh... hah..." tak lama kemudian Aruto terdiam.  
Horobi melepaskan sillicone ball gag yang menyegel mulut Aruto. "Aruto?"  
"Eh? Eh? Kenapa gelap? Apakah itu suara Horobi?" Aruto mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya namun tidak bisa, dia juga merasa tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali. "Ada apa ini?"

Horobi menengok ke arah Fuwa.

"Dia sudah kembali seperti semula." Horobi menyingkir dari atas Aruto dan duduk di sisi kasur.  
Fuwa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Cih, karena itu kamu sudah selesai?"  
"FUWA-SAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"  
"Memohon."  
"Fu-Fuwa-san ... kumohon lepaskan aku..."  
"Aku tidak mendengar~"  
"Heh dasar, senang sekali melihat seseorang memohon-mohon padamu."  
"Kumohon ... Fuwa-san."  
Fuwa berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah kasur. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."  
"A-Apa itu?"  
"Layani aku dengan baik." Fuwa melepas dasi yang dipakainya dilanjut dengan melepas jas hitamnya.  
Aruto meneguk ludah, tak lama kemudian Aruto mengangguk pelan.  
"Lu nyegat dia setelah pulang kerja?"  
"Iya emang kenapa?"  
Horobi bersiul. "Sesudah lelah memburu sang serigala langsung memakan santapannya."  
"Kau jugakan? Kalajengking lebih memilih memakan belalang karena itu bisa menghasilkan lebih banyak venom daripada serangga lain."  
Horobi tak membalas dia hanya melepas ikatan tangan Aruto dan mengambil bandananya kembali.

"Aruto,"  
"Y-Ya Fuwa-san?"  
"Keluarkan suaramu." bisik Fuwa pelan ke telinganya. Fuwa menatap mata Aruto lekat-lekat.  
Aruto mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah lagi, tangannya bergerak melingkar ke leher Fuwa.

Fuwa menggigit bawah bibir Aruto sampai berdarah otomatis membuat Aruto membuka mulutnya lebar, Fuwa langsung meraup bibir Aruto, Aruto mendesah penuh nikmat dan membalas ciuman Fuwa lebih ganas. Tangan Fuwa mencengkram kedua pinggang Aruto, mendudukan Aruto. Horobi berpindah tempat jadi duduk di belakang Aruto.

Fuwa memutus ciumannya dan beberapa saliva menetes dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Tangan Horobi menjelajahi tiap senti tubuh Aruto dan menciumi leher bagian belakangnya.

"Aruto, semakin lama kau sensitif dengan sentuhan ya?" tanya Fuwa ketika melihat Aruto yang badannya menggeliat. "Dan bagian bawahmu juga sudah mengeras." ucap Fuwa jahil sambil memainkan alat vital Aruto, Fuwa menurunkan badannya lalu lidahnya menyapu luka di paha Aruto.  
"Kgghh?!" tubuh Aruto mengejang ketika merasakan lidah Fuwa yang bermain diatas luka cakaran yang dibuat oleh Horobi tadi.

Tangan kiri Horobi perlahan keatas menuju mulu Aruto, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membuka paksa mulut Aruto, jari telujuknya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut sampai Aruto terbatuk karena jari Horobi yang terlalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

BRAK!

Tanpa rasa belas kasihan Terui menggebrak pintu Aruto. "BANGUN ANJENG! SARAPAN!..." Terui, selaku polisi apartemen bengong saat melihat ada humagear dan ketua A.I.M.S sedang anuin Aruto. "KALIYAN INGET WAKTU ANJENG! JAM 5 SUBUH INI!"

Horobi dan Fuwa hanya melihat Terui sekilas lalu lanjut ngerape Aruto lagi. Terui ngelus dada, istighfar. Lama-lama Terui jadi anak didikan ustadz Hajime. Akhirnya Terui nyeret keluar kalajengking dan serigala setengah bugil keluar kamar Aruto.

"MODAR LU BERDUA!" Terui menjatuhkan mereka berdua dari lantai 6 dan setelah itu Nitou berteriak dengan keras di bawah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Terui ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Aruto.

"AARUTO!"

Aruto yang lagi selimutan dengan tubuh penuh dengan darah terkejut dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Aruto melihat botol dengan cairan warna hijau neon di tangan si tamu.

"AYO MAIN!" ucapnya semangat, dia pun memasukan cairan aneh itu kedalam mulutnya dan merangkak naik ke kasur.  
"MMPHH?!" bibir Jin menempel ke bibir Aruto tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, cairan yang ada dimulut Jin diberikan pada Aruto. "Mmmphh..." beberapa tetes dari cairan itu ada keluar dan membasahi selimut.

Jin menjauhkan bibirnya, tubuh Aruto terjatuh ke kasur.

"Ayo kita main." Jin mengambil vibrator berukuran kecil dari saku celananya, tangan kirinya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Aruto dengan sekali singkap. "Horobi menyeramkan sampai membuat Aruto seperti ini." Jin kasian melihat tubuh Aruto yang penuh dengan darah.

Lekuk tubuh Aruto menjadi seperti perempuan, cairan yang diminumkan oleh Jin adalah cairan buatan Sento untuk mengubah gender seseorang.

"Tubuh Aruto dalam wujud perempuan memang lebih baik."  
"Jadi Jin lebih suka tubuhku yang seperti ini daripada yang asli?"  
Jin menggeleng pelan. "Jin suka semuanya tentang Aruto, cuman Jin baru punya yang ini." Jin menjilat organ vital milik Aruto yang sudah berubah karena cairan milik Sento itu.  
Aruto memejamkan matanya erat, kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai kasur selama Jin terus menjilat bagian itu. "Ahhh... nggghh ... Jin..."

Setelah puas menjilat, Jin menyeringai lebar, wajah Aruto yang merah sangat-sangat menggoda apalagi bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi Jin meraup bibir Aruto dengan ganas sementara tangan kanannya mencoba untuk memasukan vibrator ke milik Aruto.

"MMMMPPHH?!" tubuh Aruto mengejang ketika vibrator itu memasuki miliknya. "mmmph ah..." ciuman diputus setelah Jin memasukan vibrator itu. Aruto mulai mengerang setelah vibrator itu berada di dalamnya. "Jin ... aku sudah mau..."

Jin terkikik kecil, lalu badannya menimpa sedikit tubuh Aruto, kedua tangannya memijat kedua payudara milik Aruto dan itu membuat Aruto semakin mengerang.

"Eh? Sudah keluar lagi? Tidak rame~" Jin cemberut. "Hukumannya adalah Aruto tidak boleh mengeluarkan ini sampai malam." bisik Jin ke telinganya dan Jin memperlihatkan remot vibrator itu di depan wajah Aruto.  
"Ji-Jin..." suara Aruto bergetar saat memanggilnya.  
"Apa?"  
"Entah kenapa aku lebih suka bermain denganmu daripada yang lain."

Jin tersenyum lebar dan dia loncat ke atas tubuh Aruto, Jin yang tadinya sudah tidak mood untuk bermain kembali bersemangat karena perkataan Aruto tadi.

"01 DAISUKI!"

* * *

"ASTAGFIRULLOH MITCHY! APA INI?! ASUPAN MACAM APA INI?!" Tsukuyomi mengelap hidung yang penuh dengan darah, sudah habis 12 box tisu hanya karena itu.  
"Tsuku nee, tobat." bisik Uhr pada Tsukuyomi, Uhr ga ngikut nonton cuman tadi dia lewat di depan kamar Mitchy terus ngeliat kakaknya teriak-teriak kek orgil.  
"KALIAN BEREMPAT KASIH GUA ASUPAN LAGIIII! HIDUP JINARU!"

.

.

.

EFEK KURANG TIDUR INI! GA DIBACA ULANG INI AH BOMAD


	8. Piknik part 1

**Balesan Review**

**Tsukabangcat**

AUK AH TERANG

Hiryu: apa bedany jir

Hikawa: kan Papah gabisa gombal

Kuroto: kagak sotoy lu -3-

IYAK TIPO IYAK KAN KAGAK DIBACA ULANG

Terui: kan saya lagi sesi patroli

YANG PRO MAH BEDAH!

Piknik gaes!

Selamat Membaca

**Kamen Rider Groupchat**

**Detektif Shotaro**

PIKNIK GAESSS!

**Tsukampret**

Emang lu punya uang?

**Philip**

Tante Daiki, Terui, Aruto, Horobi sama Mas Fuwa udah terlanjur jual diri

**Gou_blok**

Anjir dibayar berapa mereka?

Kalo Fuwa sih … emang udah korban gengbeng sih 눈_눈

**Lagu Bintang**

Kan ada uang haram gunakanlah uang itu untuk melakukan yang haram

**HJme**

Anak didik gua

**UchuuKita**

Sejak kapan Kengo jadi anak didik ustadz?

**Natsumikan**

Tuh maling dibayar berapa jir? Gua yakin dia paling kecil

**Akringan**

Gua kasian Terui juga sampe jua diri demi bisa memberangkatkan piknik kita TwT terharu gua

**Mugen_Tsukuyomi**

Kalo piknik berarti kita ke pantai DONGGG!

**Taigaahhh**

Percuma papan teriplek eperiwer

**Taiga BangBang**

Lu sendiri PAPAN TRIPLEK JIR!

**Kaito Banana**

Pacar gua kagak papan triplek keles

**Geizah**

Iya karena dia atlit -_-"

**Nico Sabiyan**

WIHHH PANTAIII!

**Tsukampret**

SENTO GUA REKUES PARA UKE DIJADIIN BOHAY DEPAN BELAKANG!

**BukanSembarangKaito**

(kepret pake lap pel Tsukasa)

**Dragon_Rabbit**

BOLEH TUH! KALO BISA ELU JUGA YA SEN YANG BOHAY!

GUA MAU JATAH GUA NTAR MALEM!

**Misora**

Siapin kamera cctv ahhh~

**Yua_Valkyrie**

Fuwa jual diri? Asli? Tapi kalo ga salah Fuwa jual dirinya ke HI otomatis Aruto yang bayar dia

**Nico Sabiyan**

Lho? Jadi Fuwa kagak digengbeng? :v

**Hacker_Jin**

Kita bakal ke pantai? ASIK NIHHHH!

**JustIzu**

Humagear gabisa kena air

**1000!% Gai**

Mereka udah anti air

Kamu juga anakku sayang~

**555**

Anakku sayang '-'?

**S_Ryusei**

Kalo kayak gini banyak aib nih~

**Woz**

WAGA MAOU! HARUS DILINDUNGI DARI TANGAN PEDOFIL!

**Es Kiko**

Lu juga pedo jir -_-

**Ankh(uh)**

Boleh tuh ke pantai

Ada pesta minum-minumnnya kagak?

**Detektif Shotaro**

Ada dongg!

Biar ena-enanya makin ena (￣ω￣)

**Ankh(uh)**

OKE

GUA IKUT KALO GITU!

**Mugen_Tsukuyomi**

UNTUK PARA UKE DIANJURKAN MENGGUNAKAN BIKINI

Kalau yang perempuan harus tertutup ya

**Kusaka Masato**

Pantai mana betewe?

**Mari_mas**

'-' selowTsuku-chan

Jangan hype

**Misora**

Terus pas tidur para uke disarankan menggunakan lingerie

**Kenzaki Fried Rice**

…

Kaki saya ga mulus

**Eiji Cayang Ankh**

Kan ada wax dan viit :3

**Detektif Shotaro**

Besok kita otw ke pantai Kuta

**UchuuLovers**

Nanti depan sama belakang doang yang putih ntar

**Mugen_Tsukuyomi**

Buat uke-uke manis kayak Chihiro, Sougo, pakenya yang ada renda terus warna cerah ya

**Uhr**

Ampunilah dosa kakak gua~ :(

**Aura**

Bukan adek gua :")

**Tsukampret**

Imajinasiku ( ⊙‿⊙)

**Harukakakak**

Lu nyentuh Chihiro kepala lu melayang

**Misora**

Kalo bisa g-string

**Akringan**

KALO MEREKA LAGI WUJUD COWO MAU NUTUPIN APANYA JIR!

BELALAINYA PASTI KEMANA-MANA!

**Schwarz**

Cewe-cewe pada koar :v

**Chaser**

Padahal perginya aja belom

Nentuin tempat juga belom

**Gou_blok**

Katanya pantai kuta

**Kiriko86**

Erupsi!

Kalo misalnya Mas Takumi sama Om Yuji yang pake bikini sama lingerienya siapa?

**Ship Kanon**

Dua-duanya aja

Kan Mas Takumi seke

**Gou_blok**

INTERUPSI KAK!

**Jyarigawa**

Aruto masih tepar akibat di gengbeng

Keberangkatan ditunda

**Rabbit_Tank**

Gua kgk melayani req kek gitu jir!

Bikin sono sendiri

Tapi kalo buat Banjou gapapa sih

**Kami-sama**

Sento bakal jadi cewe bohay gaes

PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN!

**Tsukampret**

(siapin karung banyak)

Kampret, tobat ngarungin uke orang

**Misora**

Keknya bakal sik nih pikniknya :3

**Mugen_Tsukuyomi**

GUA UDAH SIYAP!CEPETAN BANGUNIN SI ARUTO NYING!

**Okada_Vulcan**

Aruto masih tidur woi

Sabar napa

**Misora**

Korban gengbeng humagear diem aja napa

**Okada_Vulcan**

(┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

**Yua_Valkyrie**

Yang sabar ya

**Geizah**

Hati-hati si Tsukuyomi punya banyak handycam

**Mitchy BukanAnggurBiasa**

Oh iya kita nyewa satu hotel jadi nanti bebas mau dikamar mana aja

**Kijima Cancer**

Gua kagak ikut ah

Kalo pake uang harap pasti ujung-ujungnya kagak bener

**Philip**

Tujuan pantai kuta

Hotel bintang 5, bebas mau dikamar lantai berapapun

Keberangkatan besok pake pesawat KR aerlains

**Tsukampret**

Kalo satu ronde pake satu kamar boleh?

**BukanSembarangKaito**

ANJIR OGAH! CAPE!

**Chaser**

BEBAS OM!

**Makoto_Specter**

Emak Shouichi sama Babeh Hikawa ikut kagak nieh?

**Terui**

Ikut tapi sama mereka berempat dilempar ke hotel sebelah jadi ga satu hotel sama kita

**555**

GUA KAGAK MUNGKIN PAKE BIKINI JIR APALAGI LINGERIE


	9. Villa Agitongkol

**Balesan Review**

**ARyandra**

Salam kenal juga, biar agak pendek, kamu boleh manggil aku Shiro-kun/Usa-chan/Alyss UwU

Syukurlah kalau asik, maapin aja dengan ketoxikan Author X"D humornya humor toxic dan ambigu kadang. Author memang ahli mengOOC-kan chara. Kali ini di ff apartemen berubah menjadi villa :v setiap buku tamat wujud bagunannya berubah :v

Tsukasa: makaseh, keluarga gua memang selalu toxic untuk meramaikan Agitongkol no sekai ini.

No Pelakor No Life, slogan Author tiap kali bikin cerita humor dengan banyak pair :v

Yo'I, elalu emangat kalau ada ide :v

**Mizu Rani 1**

Semoga rahang anda tidak lepas atau dislokasi karena ketawa :v

Lingerie adalah pakaian dalam perempuan yang dibuat seseksi mungkin :v biasanya kalau ada yang nikahan ada yang dikasih begituan.

**Cukacang bangsat pake d**

Au terang

Syukur deh kalo gatau :v

Hikawa: kalo ke bapaknya Wataru ntar kebanyakan bumbu bucinnya

Tawa

Terui: untuk membasmi kemaksiatan saia rajin patroli

Jngan malo malo, saia tau anda PRO

Tapi masih lebih laku Xu Shu daripada mereka :v

Nyanyi ape nying?

Sento jadi cewe :v

Apa yang kao pikirkan dengan kata belalai :v

Mitchy: tenang, kami udah ngomong.

Takumi: MANA SUDI GUA PAKE LINGERIE NJIRRR!

VILLA AGITONGKOL

Selamat Membaca

"Kita ga jadi piknik?"

"Katanya uang buat piknik dibuat ngeremake apartemen."

"ANJNGGGG! BANGSATTT! JANGAN BOONGGG!" teriak Tsukuyomi yang mendengar pembicaraan Haruka dengan Yuji di indokamen.

"Tsukuyomi-chan istighfar."

Tsukuyomi ngangguk. "Istighfar."

Haruka dan Yuji hanya meresponnya dengan ekspresi datar. Memang susah nyuruh manusya yang otaknya di dengkul buat istighfar.

"Kenapa ga jadi? PADAHAL GUA UDAH BELI BATRE BARU BUAT HANDYCAM GUAA!" jerit Tsukuyomi frustasi.

"Hikawa-san lebih memilih untuk mengubah apartemen menjadi villa karena penghuni alam lain dari lantai 6 sampai sepuluh susah untuk dipulangkan, dan akhirnya uang haram itu dipakai untuk itu." Jelas Haruka panjang lebar.

"Papa Hikawa emang gatau kalo itu uang haram?" tanya Tsukuyomi

Yuji dan Haruka kompak menggeleng.

"Temen-temen gua ga bakal minggat kalau kaya gitu."

"Pas Yusuke mau bilang itu uang haram sama Daiki dan Tukasa dibekep sampe pingsan." Jelas Yuji pada Tsukuyomi.

"Beneran pikniknya ga jadi? Padahal gua udah siap-siap." Mata Tsukuyomi berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf ya, Papa Hikawa menggunakan uang itu."

Tsukuyomi nyengir nista. "Gimana kalau Kak Haruka sama Om Yuji yang jual diri?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan kalimat terakhir sang Bulan fujoshi di komplek Heiwa itu. Sang BUlan berteriak dengan keras seperti dikejar oleh anjing komplek. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyelamatkan Tsukuyomi, cowo-cowo yang ada di komplek itu hanya tersenyum bahagia, melihat Tsukuyomi di kejar sama Orphenoch dan Amazon.

"Tolong ya anak-anak masukin furniturnya hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang patah." Hikawa bagaikan mandor kali ini.

"Kalo lecet gimana Pah?" tanya Yusuke.

"Kalo lecet doang gapapa."

"WOI MALING KAMBEK SINI LUH!" teriak Gou dengan kencang, dia teriak ke Daiki yang bawa furnitur villa keluar pager. "KASUR GUA ANYING!"

"Gou, Kamu tidur di tikar, gua di sofa malem ini." Kata Chase dengan datar.

"Kok gua yang di atas tikar?"

"Karena gara-gara elu kasur kita diembat sama tuh maling bangsat."

"…" Gou pun berlari mengejar Daiki.

Setelah 3 jam menata ulang furnitur, vila Agitongkol sudah siap untuk ditinggali dengan penghuninya, lantai pertama tetap sama seperti dulu, karena kata Hikawa tidak usah diapa-apakan, hanya lantai dan kamar saja yang dibuat ulang, dan tepat setelah selesainya vila, Yuji dan Haruka datang dengan makanan. Dengan wajah horror dan penuh dengan darah mereka memasuki vila dan langsung memehbuat banyak orang berteriak ketakutan.

"Ini bukan daging Tsuku-chan, santai…" kata Haruka.

"Terus kalian kenapa wujudnya kayak gitu?" tanya Shinji, dia nyumput di belakang Ren yang kakinya gemetaran ga berhenti.

"Waktu kami mengejar Tsuku-chan, kita tabrakan sama banyak batu bata, jadinya merah-merah gini."

Para penghuni dengan kompak mengiyakan saja perkataan Yuji, walaupun mereka tau mereka abis mortal combatan sama ibu-ibu di pasar dan kedai Tendou.

"Ayo kita makan, kalian pasti cape kan?" tanya Haruka sembari mengangkat belanjaan di tangan kirinya.

Dengan senyum inosen di wajah, Haruka menyiapkan semua makanan yang dibeli di meja makan, banyak pasang mata mengikuti tiap gerak gerik Haruka.

"Kalian beli makanan apa aja?" tanya Terui iseng.

"Rendang, nasi goreng Mas Kenja, ayam goreng, dan sejenisnya. Ah, dan makanan penutup."

"Beneran kalian ga ngapa-ngapain Tsukuyomi?" tanya Shotaro ala detektif.

"Iya." Yuji yang mengiyakan.

"Mencoerigakan." Gumamnya sambil pasang muka ga percaya.

Setelah Haruka menyatakan selesai menyiapkan semua makanannya, merek semua meneliti satu persatu makanannya, apalagi Taiga sama Kiriya, mereka meneliti dulu sebelum menaruh makanan itu ke piringnya, sebenernya ada sih yang tidak peduli sama sekali, seperti Sougo, Aruto, Ren, Hikawa, Shouichi dan Ankh.

"Pallad jangan dicurigain terus ga baik." kata Emu.

"Tapi Pallad takut Mah, takut kalo Mamah saikit karena makanan ini."

"Aruto, bronis ini aman."

"Perasan kalian ga makan deh…" Banjou sweatdrop, "kok kalian juga ikut curiga sih."

"SUKA-SUKA KAMI DONG!" teriak Pallad dan Jin kompak.

"Pallad kan sayang sama Mamah jadi harus memeriksa makanan yang Mamah makan."

"Kalo Aruto mati nanti Jin ngejomblo."

"Serah-serah."

"Gua beli whiskey 3 botol sama 2 sirop marjan rasa jeruk dan pandan." dateng-dateng Kuroto membawa minuman haram dan sirop ke dalam vila. "Gua beli ini sebgai grand opening vila Agitongkol."

"WHISKEYYYYY!"

"Kuroto lu ngebawa tamu tak diundang." Komen Shinji.

"Tsuku-chan, kalo nyium bau whiskey tajem ya." Mitchy ngeliatin kantung plastik yang dibawa sama Kuroto. "padahal whiskeynya ga tumpah ataupun udah dibuka."

"Udah bakat alami." Kata Tsukuyomi dengan nada bngga.

"Bakat negatif di banggain." Celetuk Ryusei.

"PARTY GAES! PARTTTTII!" teriak Kuroto.

Uhr dan Tid mengelus dada melihat kelakuan para penghuni, yang tadinya ga minum pun dipaksa minum whiske seteguk. Yang masih bener-bener sadar cuman mereka berdua, yang lain udah di alam mimpi semua, sampe-sampe Schwarz nyanyi-nyanyi gaje seperti lagi ngadain konser.

"Astagfirruloh, ini kenapa kalian minum-minum?" sang ustad datang kesiangan ke vila, kayaknya dia mencium bau-bau setan yng perlu dirukiyah.

"Om Hajime, tolong rukiyah mereka semua." Uhr menunjuk sekumpulan setan yang udah ga sadar di ruang keluarga.

"Kalo bisa sampe nyawa mereka melayang semua." Kata Tid.

"NJIR SIYAPA YANG NYIRAM GUA PAKE GARAM?!" Tsukasa langsung bangun dilemparin garam suci oleh Hajime.

"Tid nii, emang itu termasuk disiram kalo kita ngelempar pake garam? Perasaan dilempar deh."

"Dia masih dalam keadan ga sadar."

"Orang mabok itu bisa sampe kaya gitu ya."

"Iya, malahan bisa lebih parah dari itu." Tid menujuk ke sembarang arah dan disana terjadi adegan umur 99 keatas. "Uhr mending kamu minum sirup aja daripada minum seperti itu.

Uhr mengangguk, dia berumpah untuk tidak minum air haram seperti mereka tetapi menyuruh mereka untuk minum itu dan bermain di atas panggung untuknya. Hidup lebih menarik dengan hal itu. Beberapa jam kemudian … mereka yang tepar akhirnya sadar.

"Kok badan gua dingin ya…"

"Kak Emu kok bisa polos gitu sih badannya?" tanya Uhr sok polos. "Terus, Kak Emu abis berantem ya? Badannya biru-biru gitu."

Emu mencoba untuk memahami perkataan Uhr, kemudian Emu berlari ke kamar mandi sementara Uhr tersenyum lebar, rencana luknutnya berhasil, membuat manusya-manusya disinimengingat hal yng terjadi sebelum mereka menjadi ikan sarden di ruang keluarga.

"Ayo bangun, ingatlah dosa yang kalian lakukan tadi pagi!" Uhr berteriak bagaikan seorang necromancer yang mencoba menghidupkan seorang mayat.

.

.

.

Para penghuni langsung rusuh ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupa masukan uang kalian ke kotak di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi, sebagai ganti uang piknik yang hilang karena apartemen ini diremake menjadi villa~"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Uhr?"

"Mengembalikkan uang piknik kita!"

Tid geleng-geleng. Ga ada yang orang yang waras tinggal di tempat ini, termasuk dirinya, karena dia tinggal disini."

* * *

Maap gaes lama apdetnya :v, Author fokus sama OS di wepe hegheg

Ada yang kangen?

Gou: kaga ada anjeng, bentar … NASIB GUA GIMANA WOI!

Shiro: masih ngejar Daiki yang menculik kasur lu

Usagi: intinya lu ga ikut mabok mabokkan sama mereka


	10. Piknik part 2

**Warning: **UkeGENDERBEND

**Balesan Review**

**ARyandra**

Kadang Author merasa bersalah dengan ketoxic-an di lapak ini XD, selama masih bisa ada tempat berkebun Agitongkol akan berubah lagi :v

Tsukuyomi: no mabok no life! PIKNIKNYA JADI DONGGG! ADEK GUA YANG CANTIK DAN MANIS AKA UHR SUDAH BERHASIL MENGUMPULKAN UANG UNTUK PIKNIK! Hik, kata Author kalau ret M di lapak AO3 hik… terus kalu mau lu yang bikin bagian ehemnya ntu 2 Author bangsat bagian ngetoxic, opening dan ending-hik!

Mitchy: aku? Anaknya Mamah Kouta dan Papah Kaito tapi kadang Usa-chan suka ngepair-in aku sama Mamah Kouta :(

Terui: gua selaku pengganti Mamah Shouichi bersabda, yang ga tinggal itu Takumi, Masako, Mas Kenja, Ustadz Hajime. Seinget gua.

Shotaro: wah kalo itu gua gabisa ngomong, semua berawal dari fakechat luknut yang dibuat sama sobatnya si Usa-chan bangsat, tapi gua masih cintanya dinda(Philip) bukan boxer bunga-bunga punya Ankh.

Hana: untuk spoiler nama kos saya Athena's Home tadinya Kos Den Liner, mereka lebih disiplin daripada yang tinggal di villa absurd itu, yang gila disini cuman Tsukuyomi doang.

Shiro: Author seneng banget ditanya, kalau kepo tanya aja, asalkan jangan nanya masalah hidup :v

Usa-chan: kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanya pada kami berdua ARyandra-san.

**Mizu Rani 1**

Syukurlah kalau belum dislokasi, hati-hati kalau ketawa ngakak.

Takumi: gapapa kalau ga paham otakmu terlalu suci untuk tau.

**Cukacang Bangsad**

ANDHA PRO! AYO BIKIN MPREG ABOverse :v

Kalau Xu Shu ga laku penghasilan berukurang 90% :v

Gua punya anak jerowan dijadiin anak stangkerish :v gua takjub sama artist yang buatnya.

BANGSAD

Kaito: kalo tau, Apartemen ga akan berubah jadi Villa :v

Tanjiro: BEDA LAPAK MBAK'E

Bacod kao

PIKNIK GAED!

Selamat Membaca

"TEMAN-TEMAN SEPERSETANAN DAN SEPERBANGSATAN UHR! UHR KAMBEK DENGAN UANG UNTUK PIKNIKKK!" Uhr loncat-loncat sambil bawa-bawa kaleng engkong Guan Yu, Uhr loncat-loncat bahagia.

Yang berada di ruang keluarga langsung menengok ke arah Tid yang seperti bodyguardnya Uhr-dia berdiri di samping Uhr, Tid hanya memasang ekspresi datar dilihat banyak pasang mata karena pengumuman dari adiknya. Dan akhirnya tatapan itu berpindah ke Uhr yang menjelaskan dari mana uang itu berasal.

Suasana villa menghening setelah mereka mendengarkan penjelaskan Uhr yang dibuat panjang lebar dan Uhr mengatakannya dengan cepat sampai sebagian dari mereka pingsan karena berpikir terlalu keras, kepalanya sampai mengeluarkan asap. Yang terdengar sampai detik ini hanyalah suara mobil sirine polisi yang sedang patroli dan suara cangkul yang menggaruk tanah di kebun.

"JADI GUA NGASIHIN UANG HASIL MALING GUA KEMAREN KE DALEM KALENG ITUUU?!" jerit Daiki ga percaya.

Uhr mengangguk semangat. "Bahkan ada yang rela menyedekahkan setengah dari gajinya lho~" dilanjut dengan ketawa ala mak-mak arisan.

Sekarang Terui yang diliatin sama yang lain, Terui kadang gampang banget dibodoin apalagi dalam keadaan setengah tidur hanya dengan tulisan 'sisihkan uangmu untuk pengobatan penyakit Akiko' dia akan memberikan setengah dari gajinya tapi dia bisa juga memberikan semua uang gajinya untuk itu.

"Hoaamm … Uhr ngapain kamu pagi-pagi bikin orang berteriak?" tanya Haruka yang baru saja turun dari tangga. "Chihiro masih tidur."

"Uhr cuman menjelaskan tentang hal kemarin." Uhr sambil senyum lima jari.

"Oiya, sirop pandan kemarin merek apa kok aneh sih?"

"Merek mbah Tezu."

"Ohh pantes kaya ada jampi-jampinya." Kata Haruka sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. "Terus Tsuku-chan habis mabok-mabokkan gimana?"

"Dijemput sama Aura nee sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"KAK HARUKA! KITA JADI PIKNIK LHO!" kata Uhr dengan semangat.

Haruka sadar dengan kaleng engkong Guan Yu yang ada dipelukan Uhr. "Jadi kaleng yang ada di kamar mandi kemarin buat modal balik hasil kemarin ya?"

"KAK HARUKA PINTER BANGET!"

"Terus emang udah diatur hotel dan semuanya?"

"Sudah kok Kak." Mitchy muncul di lantai satu, dia melihat ke ruang keluarga. "Tinggal dibayar."

"Eh?" Haruka terkejut.

"Tanpa kalian tau kami sudah melakukannya." Chase ikutan muncul.

"Siang ini kita akan ke bandara, jam 1 siang adalah waktu keberangkatan pesawat yang akan kita naiki."

"HEEEEE?!" koor yang masih sadar di ruang keluarga terkejut.

Sekarang masih jam 8 pagi dan mereka belum siap-siap sama sekali.

"Masih lama kok, kita kan bisa pake jasa antar dimensi sama Tsukampret." Kata Ryusei dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu santai, kalau kita ketinggalan pesawat ucapkan dadah pada pantai Kuta."

"NOOOOOO!" Kuroto, Banjou, Kaito, Kiriya dan Tsukasa berteriak kompak, kalau dari ekspresi wajahnya mereka seperti tidak ingin melewatkan hal menakjubkan yang akan terjadi disana.

"Anak-anak cewe sih udah pada siap, dan tinggal kalian saja yang masih santai." Kata Philip lagi, dia terkikik kecil.

Villa Agitongkol pun ramai dan kembali berisik, lari sana lari sini.

"ANKHHHH! CELANA BOXER EIJJI MANAAAAA?!"

"MANA KUTEMPE EIJINGAN! JANGAN NANYA GUA LAH!" Ankh bales teriak, dia woles aja, toh pasti Eiji juga mengurus punyanya.

"TAPI DI LEMARI KAGAK ADAAAA!"

"ANYUT KEBAWA ANGIN LAGI KALIK!"

"Dinda, dinda nanti pas di pantai Kuta pake baju apa?"

"Sweater sama celana panjang." Jawab Philip asal.

"Pas lu di pantai kuta pake bikini yak To." Kata Tsukasa pada Daiki.

"OGAH NJIR! GUA LAKI!"

"Baca warningnya diatas."

"BACOT LU MESUM!"

1 jam sebelum keberangkatan pesawat, mereka sudah siap dengan koper masing-masing, dan mereka kumpul di depan villa bersama penghuni kosan cewe. Berbeda dengan penghuni villa yang rata-rata masih pada lusuh-padahal udah mandi, penghuni kosan cewe rapi dari atas sampe bawah, beberapa dari mereka udah _stay swag_ alias pake kacamata item.

"Cepetan Tsuaksa buka pintu dimensinya." titah Yua dengan suara tegas.

"Lu sapa nyuruh-nyuruh gua hah?" Tsukasa balik nyolot.

"Tsukasa ikutin aja tuh emaknye anubis, lu nyolot nyawa melayang." Kata Fuwa.

"KAMPRET KAO SERIGALA BERISI POTATO CHIP!"

"Bacot emaknye anubis."

"Astagfirulloh, malah berantem." Tsukuyomi yang lagi alim mengelus dadanya sambil istighfar.

"Tumben nyembut lu, Alpamaret." Kata Schwarz pada Tsukuyomi.

"Bacot kao, Kakak tak tau diuntung."

"STOP!" Dengan kekuatan time jacker Uhr dan Aura berhasil menghentikan mereka semua.

"Kita pindahin manekin-manekin ini ke dalam pesawat."

Uhr memasukkkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu diemnsi yang dibuka oleh Tsukasa, lalu Uhr tersenyum miris. "Ternyata kita menggunakan pesawat pribadi Aura nee."

Aura mengambil tongkat golf entah dari mana, lalu dia sudah bersiap dengan posisinya untuk memukul sang bola (penghuni villa) ke dalam pesawat. "_With the power of TSUKUBANGSAT_, Aura akan mengirim mereka ke dalam pesawat."

Bagaikan pemain golf profesional, Aura memukul mereka semua dengan sekali ayun. Setelah mengirim penghuni villa ke dalam pesawat, Uhr dan Aura pun mengembalikkan waktu ke semula, dan perjalanan pun berlanjut dengan lancar. Masuk dan duduk di dalam pesawat memanglah lancar tanpa hambatan namun setelah mereka diperbolehkan jalan-jalan bebas di pesawat muncullah masalah, mulai dari Sento yang melemparkan bom asap pengubah gender untuk para uke dan Tsukasa yang membuat sebagian uke-uke menjerit karena dilecehkan.

"Gua baru ngerasain 10 jenis dada di pesawat ini, minggir lu YUA!"

"MAHLUK KAMPRET YANG TAK PANTAS DIURUS, lu udah melanggar HAC." Dibelakang Yua banyak cewe-cewe yang berlindung dengan wajah takut.

"Mana ada Hak Asasi Cewe, mereka aslinya cowo semua."

"TAPI MEREKA SEKARANG CEWE!"

"Yua lawan Tsukasa yang menang bakal siapa?" tanya Mitchy pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Gua pilih Tante Anubis." -Chase

"Gua juga." –Philip

"Pasti Tante Yua yang menang." –Ryusei

"Kalian malah bertaruh." Kata Gou sambil mengelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Diem aja lu, rata." Bales Chase dengan tatapan tajam.

"RATA?! GUA KAGAK RATA!"

"Sini gua pegang, gua buktiin kalo lu rata." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Dalam sekejap kepala Chase benjol karena dipukul pake kunci inggris sama Gou. Gou ngambek terus melanjutkan keliling pesawatnya, Chase cuman ngusap-ngusap kepala benjolnya, tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sementara itu di bagian belakang pesawat, isinya anak-anak kos cewe.

"Kouta, lu cantik kayak binaragawan."

"Itu pujian atau hinaan?" tanya Kouta pada Misora.

"Dua-duanya." Balas Misora sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Takeru lu mirip sama Hatcune Mika kalau diiket _twin tail_ seperti ini." Kata Akari, dia baru saja mendandani Takeru.

"ALAIN! MAKOTO JANGAN NGILER LU BERDUA NGELIAT TAKERU!" Natsumi melempar sisir miliknya dan milik Misora ke Makoto dan Alain.

"Maap mbah!" Alain dan Makoto kompak sujud minta maaf pada Natsumi.

"ANJRIT GUA DIPANGGIL MBAH!"

Aura berhenti menyisiri rambut sebahu milik Sougo. "Pilotnya Tid nii dan Horobi?"

"Iya Aura nee." Jawaba Uhr sembari memberikan jepit berbentuk jarum jam pada Aura, dia jadi asisten kecil Aura untuk membantu mempermak Sougo.

"Kita ga akan nyasar ke tempat lainkan?" tanya Aura sedikit khawatir.

"Kalau nyasar kita potong Tsukampret aja terus masak dikuali terus kita nari indian." Kata Kiriko, terus dia nari ala suku indian.

"Emu, aku ikat twintail di bawah aja ya." Kata Poppy sambil ngambil ikat rambut warna pink dan biru dari dalam tasnya.

Emu sih mengiyakannya saja, yang penting Hiiro senang melihat penampilannya yang baru, lalu Nico datang membawa pengeriting rambut. Kamera pun berpindah ke anak didiknya Emu-ukeharem. Hiden Aruto, karena Yua sibuk bertarung dengan Tsukasa jadilah Izu yang mendandani Aruto, rambut coklat milik Aruto dimodel bob, lalu poninya disematkan jepit berhiaskan burung elang.

"Amane-_chan_ … kenapa ngeliatin aku seperti itu?" tanya Kenzaki.

"Kenapa mas Kenja sama Ustadz Hajime ikut?" tanya Amane pada cewe-cewe di ruangan.

Mari yang datitadi diam karena sibuk memotong rambut berhenti sesaat lalu melihat ke arah Amane. "Kalo mereka ga ikut mereka juga akan ikut." Kata Mari sambil menunjuk Takumi yang duduk di depannya, daritadi Mari sibuk motong rambut Takumi.

"Lho, aku kira Om Yuji lho yang jadi sasarannya Sento, eh ternyata seke dari lapak 555 yang jadi cewe."

"Bacod lu Natsumi."

"Jangan gerak."

"Bweee."

"Yang mau ngedandanin tiang listrik siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku mencalonkan diri." HIna angkat tangan kirinya sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Oke."

"_Pengumuman, sebentar lagi kita akan menjatuhkan diri di bandara, dimohon untuk kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing jangan lupa sitbeltnya dipakai."_ Suara Horobi bergema di pesawat, semua kegiatan dihentikan kecuali Tsukasa dan Yua, mereka sekarang udah henshin, tidak memperdulikan pengumuman dari Horobi.

"_PELAKOR BANGSAT SAMA ANUBISNYA ZAIA BALIK KE KURSI MASING-MASING!"_ kali ini Tid yang ngomong.

Setelah Tid menggunakan kata-kata kasar, akhirnya Yua kembali ke wujudnya dan duduk di kursinya kembali setelah berhasil mengikat Tsukasa terus dimasukin ke bagasi pesawat. Setelah itu landing pun berjalan dengan lancar namun saat keluar dari pesawat, anak-anak cowo yang masih diem menunggu disuruh bawa koper anak kos cewe langsung mimisan.

"Yang Mulia, kita sudah sampai di Bali." ucap Woz sembari mengulurkan tangannya bagaikan menyambut seorang putri kerajaan turun dari tangga, tak lupa hiasan tisu yang menyumpal salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Makasih Woz." Sougo tersenyum.

"Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku~" gumam Woz.

"Aruto sachou, kita sudah sampai di Bali."

"Selamat datang di Bali Aruto sachou."

Berbeda dengan Sougo yang hanya disambut oleh Woz-Geiz disuruh manggul koper, Aruto bagaikan seorang bangsawan yang baru saja pulang ke mansion miliknya dan disambut dengan 7 butler dan 2 maid. Aruto baru saja sadar ada humagear misterius yang ikut menyambutnya juga.

"Naki sejak kapan kamu-"

Naki berjalan ke hadapan Aruto lalu meraih tangan kanan Aruto. "Aruto sachou tidak usah memperdulikan saya mengapa bisa berada disini karena…" Naki mengecup punggung tangan Aruto. "Naki akan berada dimanapun untuk menjaga sachou." Naki mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah…" pipi Aruto emmerah. "Terima kasih…"

Naki langsung ditatap tajam oleh yang lain dan sepertinya Gai menyesal untuk membawa Naki ke liburan kali ini.

"EMU-CHUANNNN!" Kiriya berlari dengan wajah mesuk ke arah Emu.

Emu yang sedang berjalan membalikkan badannya. "Kiriya-san ayo bareng."

"Tidak semuda itu." Hiiro yang sudah berubah menjadi brave menghalangi jalan Kiriya dan Kiriya pun dikembalikan ke villa Agitongkol.

Sementara itu di Hawaii…

"Hikawa-san, anak-anak baik ya membelikan kita tiket berlibur disini."

"Iya, mereka benar-benar baik."

TBC

YOWW PIKNIK KE KUTA JADI GAED :v


	11. Piknik part 3

**Balesan Review**

**ARyandra**

Kalo jadi perkemahan dimana yak?

Uhr: yoi sama-sama ARyandra-san ^-^/

Terui: GUA DIGOBLOKKIN LAGI TwT

Shiro: Iya .. bisa dibilang kaya begitu… Takatora? Mitchy sudah mencoret namanya sendiri di KK jterus masuk ke KKnya Kouta sama Kaito.

Shotaro: ga ga ga gua ga terima Philip selingkuh sama burung pemakan es krim itu, gua gamau serong gua lebih suka yang agak rata dan belum punya anak :v macem mereka

Hana: dia satu otaknya sama anak Agitongkol.

Sento: seme-seme engas memaksa gua untuk melakukan itu -_-" mereka semua memang berubah jadi manis.

Tsukasa: Iya dong, gua harus nyoba sebelum pacar dan suaminya belum merasakannya nanti malam, gua mau bedain yang punya Daiki sma yang lain :v

Daiki: gua cape sebenernya tapi kalo dia dilarang suka ngilang satu bulan.

Gou: KAGAK! Dada gua masih polos bersih tidak pernah dipegang.

Kiriko: Engga, nantikan dicampur sama daging domba, ayam, biar yang dapet Tsukasa cuman beberapa orang. Dan gua bakal bumbuin sampai ga beracun ke otak mereka yang makan.

Hina: Umi Kenzaki hanya menggunakan pakaian biasanya. Karena Mas Kenja gapunya pakaian seperti itu dan tidak mungkin dikasih rok pendek.. Tiang listrik itu Mas Kenzaki lho~

Shiro: mereka lebih baik dipisah.

ShiroUsagi: MAKASIH! KAMI SELALU SEMANGAT! HUEHUE

**Mizu Rani 1**

Shiro: tentu saja mas Kenja, kan kalo cewe lebih pendek dari cewenya udah terlalu mainstream :v

Daiki: terima kasih atas masukannya, mungkin mereka berempat akan mengubah pantai yang akan jadi tujuan kita.

**Cukacang Bangsad**

PRO PRO PRO! GUA TUNGGU NIH MPREGNYA SEBELUM PUASA

Zhou Yu: 99% sekali di lelang langsung pada ingin ngebooking dia.

DOKI DOKI DE KAWARESOU SENPASENLOVE!

Oiya dong harus jadi :v

Daiki: bacod kao

Haruka: karena kalo mbah marjan terlalu mainstream.

Tsukasa: no bikini no life :v Mamih sape?

Tsukasa: EMANG NAPE HAH?! SALAH?!

Basod kao

TAWA TEROSS NYING!

PANTAI KUTA GAESSS!

Selamat Membaca

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di hotel menunggu dengan pembagian kamar oleh Philip, yang mengurus piknik ini tentu saja Quartet Paparazi dan seperti biasa, keadaan hotel rusuh, Tsukasa yang modus sana-sini walaupun dia udah punya Daiki yang sekarang udah jadi bohay bagaikan botol fanta tapi masih kalah sama cewe-cewe orang lain.

"Lu kagak cape apa liat seme lu godain sana godain sini?" tanya Natsumi kepo, sebenernya dia udah liat ekspresi wajah Daiki yang bete karena dianggurin.

"Btw, Gen-_chan_ kemana gaes?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba.

"Katanya dia lagi di kamar mandi, si Sento salah sasaran." Jawab Banjou dengan cepat.

"Mana nih Chase, Ryusei, Philip sama Mitchy? WAGA MAOU GUA DIUJUNG TANDUK!" Woz masih mencoba untuk menghalangi Tsukasa untuk tidak menggoda Sougo.

"Maaf lama, Ryusei tadi maksa nyuruh kita ganti baju pas udah _check in_ dan ngambil kunci kamar." kata Philip sambil membuka buku miliknya.

Philip menggunakan bikini warna hijau pastel berenda dan topi pantai yang sewarna dengan bikininya dan di topi itu ada hiasan pita warna ungu tak lupa dengan sendal yang berbeda warna kiri kanannya. Chase menggunakan celana renang yang sewarna dengan baju sehari-harinya dan jaket tipis berwarna ungu muda. Ryusei menggunakan celana renang warna biru tua, dan jaket warna biru tua berhiaskan wajah-wajah Kamen Rider Meteor. Mitchy hanya memakai celana selutut warna _cream_ dan jaket tim Gaim kebanggaannya.

Otomatis beberapa cowo waras mimisan melihat penampilan Philip yang mengundang untuk digrepe, sebelum itu terjadi untungnya Shotaro langsung memakaikan jas hitam miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh kecil nan ramping milik Philip.

"Dinda kok cuman pake bikini aja sih?"

"Emang kenapa? Kan kalau di Bali bebas pakaiannya."

"Ryusei … itu siapa yang kamu rangkul pinggangnya?" tanya Misora, dia kepo sama perempuan yang rambutnya mirip dengan Gentaro namun bulu matanya sangat lentik badannya ramping dan … cup D.

"Cewe gua lah, emang lu pikir dia siapa? Sampe lu kaga tau."

Kengo diem, mikir terlebih dahulu, dia ga percaya kalau perempuan itu adalah Gentaro soalnya perempuan itu memakai dress dengan motif seperti Fourze, apalagi kakinya mulus bikin cowo-cowo ngiler.

"Tapi sejak kapan lu pacaran sama dia?"

"Udah lama kok."

"Ryusei…" kata Gentaro lirih, dia tidak ingin Kengo dan Ryusei perang hanya karena masalah ini.

"SUDAH-SUDAHHH! GEN-_CHAN_ MILIK KITA BERSAMA!" Yuki menengahi.

"Ehem, gua bakal manggil nama dan memberikan kuncinya, betewe kalian ga apa-apakan kalau dicampur sama perempuan?"

"Gua sih oke, asalkan ga disatuin sama om-om pedo kayak gini." Kata Yua sambil nunjuk-nujuk pala Gai yang duduk di sampingnya, Yua sopan banget sama atasan.

Philip ngangguk. "Oke kalau begitu gua mulai ya."

"Mas Ren, Mas Shinji dan Geiz."

"GUA MAU SAMA SOUGO!" pertama dipanggil pertama kali protes.

"NO PROTES BANGSAT!" Chase ngetoxic.

Geiz langsung diem, mingkem, terus lari ke pelukan Mamanya.

"Mas Takumi, Mas Kusaka, Om Yuji dan Mari."

"Ini kalian satu kamar satu lapak ya?" Natsumi curiga, dia gamau satu kamar sama Tsukasa, karena bisa jadi nanti malem dia akan jadi kambing congek, apalagi Yusuke juga kena sasaran bom Sento di pesawat tadi.

"Bisa jadi, lanjut, Mas Kenja, Ustadz Hajime dan Amane."

"Ya lord ini beneran satu kamar satu lapak." Gumama Natsumi, dia ingin nangis.

"Mas Tendou dan Jyuka."

"Ryoutaro, Yuuto dan para Imajinnya."

"Agila sihhh Ryoutaro di gangbang." Siapa lagi yang komen kalo bukan Natsumi, dia udah keringet dingin nunggu gilirannya.

"Kazumi, Wataru, Taiga Fangire goblok."

"KOK GUA SATU KAMAR SAMA WATARU! GUA KAN CALON SUAMINYA MII-TAN!"

"LU BAPAKNYA WATARU BANGSAT! UDAH TERIMA AJA!" Chase bertoxic.

"Ini cuman kamar utama kalian kok, setelah itu kalian bebas mau tidur di kamar mana atau sama siapa." Kata Ryusei santai.

"Mau kalian satu kamar sendiri juga bisa, tapi barang-barang kalian tetap di dalam kamar utama." Lanjut Mitchy.

"Tsukasa, Daiki, Yusuke, Natsumi."

"_NOOOOOO_! _NOOOOOOOO_!" jerit Natsumi. "PINDAHKAN GUAAA! Gua kalo udah masuk kamar itu pasti gabisa keluar dan ga bisa pindah!"

"Yaudah Natsumi sama anak Build."

"YEAAHHHH!"

"Gua sama Shotaro, Terui, Akiko."

"Eiji, Ankh, dan anaknya Hina."

"Anaknya kek Tsunade kedua orang tuanya kayak gitu?" Natsumi masih setia mengkomen.

"Gen-_chan_, Ryusei, Kengo, Kijima, Yamada dan Yuki."

"KIJIMA SAMA YAMADA IKUT?!" Yuki kaget, setelah itu tangan Yuki di cubit sama Kijima.

"Haruto, Nitou, mantan pacarnya Haruto dan pacar barunya Haruto."

"SIAPA PACARANYA HARUTO YANG BARU?!" Koyomi selaku mantan pacarnya Haruto terkejut, setelah Koyomi tau, Koyomi diam membeku.

"Kaito, Kuota, Mai dan Mitchy."

"Kouta goblok." koreksi Kaito ga kalem.

"Om Tomari, Kiriko, Chase dan Gou."

"GUA MENOLAK KERAS SAMA CHASE!"

"Diem lu rata."

"GUA KAGAK RATA!"

"Sini gua coba."

"MESUM!"

Gou melempar kunci inggris ke Chase dan kunci mengenai kepala Chase, namun Chase kelihatan baik-baik saja, tidak terlihat kesakitan.

"Akari."

"GUA SENDIRIIII!" Akari berteriak bahagia.

"Eh bentar, gua pisah ajalah. Takeru, Makoto, Alain dan Akari."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Pallad, Graphite, Kuroto, Taiga, Kiriya, Hiiro, Emu, Nico dan Poppy."

Untuk kali ini Kiriya berteriak bahagia, sangat. Apa sih yang ga bikin Kiriya bahagia saat tau dia bisa sekamar sama Emu? Hiiro. Oh iya juga ya….

"Itu satu lapak rekreasi sambil hemat duit ya? Maksa amet biar semuanya masuk." Natsumi komen lagi.

"Yang lapak terakhir-terkahir ini dapet kamar yang paling gede."

"Anjir enak bat … JANGAN-JANGAN GUA SATU KAMAR SAMA SOUGO?!" Tsukuyomi baru saja sadar dengan nasibnya.

"Sento, Banjou, Misora, dan Natsumi."

"Sougo, Woz, Hiryu, Schwarz, Aura, Uhr, dan Tsukuyomi."

"Eh ada Hiryu?" Tsukuyomi muter di tempat, lalu menemukan secuil manusia yang sedang menggoda Sougo.

"JAUH-JAUH LU DARI WAGA MAOU!"

"Terakhir, Aruto, Yua, Izu, Gai, Horobi, Fuwa, Jin, Ansatsu-_chan_, Raiden, dan Naki."

Natsumi yang masih kalem di lobi dan ga ikut temen sekamarnya langsung sewot. "LU MAU BIKIN ARUTO MENDADAK MANDUL APA BEGIMANA?!_ BODYGUARD_NYA CUMAN DUA LAWANNYA SEERTE!"

Akari sempet berpikir saat mendengar nama Raiden disebut oleh Philip. "Bentar-bentar, SEJAK KAPAN ADA ANAK PERTAMA SUN JIAN DISINI!"

"KAMPRET LU BAWA-BAWA PERAN GUA DARI FANDOM SEBELAH!"

"Gua baru ngeh Raiden ikut, JANGAN-JANGAN ELU PENUMFANG GELAP YA?! OM 45 TAHUN ITU KAN CUMAN NGAJAK NAKI DOANG!" Tsukyomi rusuh.

"A-ahh … nghhh."

_TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!_

"SEME-SEME ENGASSAN JAUH-JAUH DARI ARUTO!" Yua memukul kepala Gai, Fuwa, dan Jin menggunakan kipas kertas.

Tetapi walaupun sudah dipukul seperti itu mereka bertiga masih tidak melepaskan Aruto, malahan jadi lebih parah, kedua tangan Fuwa masuk ke dalam sweater merah, Gai melumat bibir Aruto sementara Jin mengeksplor bagian bawah Aruto.

"JAUH-JAUH DARI ARUTO SACHOU!" Izu berlari ke arah mereka sambil mengangkat palu kayu besar.

"IZU NGAMUK WOI LARIIIII!" teriak Raiden, dia langsung siaga satu ketika melihat Izu sudah membawa palu besar, padahal dia bukan targetnya.

"Hehehe…" Tsukuyomi udah ngeces setelah melihat Aruto yang teraep sama 3 seme engassan, yang pasti dia udah on handycam ditangannya. "Mending lanjutin di kamar aja." Saran Tsukuyomi, eh tapi dia malah jadi ikutan kena amuk Izu.

Setelah menaruh barang di kamar masing-masing, mereka pun berkumpul lagi di lobi dengan baju renang. Mereka pun lanjut ke tujuan selanjutnya pantai Kuta, menggunakan mobil sewaan tentunya, walaupun masuk ke mobil saja rusuh karena ada seorang manusia kampret yang selalu saja membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

"PANTAI KUTA GAESSS!" teriak Kiriya norak.

Nico menggeplak kepala Kiriya dengan sendal. "Pantai Kuta elu pake kacamata tukang pijet."

"INI PANTAI PANDAWA ANJIIIR!" Tsukuyomi ngeggas.

Karena kerusuhan yang dilakukan oleh manusia kampret itu, akhirnya mereka ga jadi pake mobil sewaan tapi pake via Daiki, karena manusia kampret itu gamau diajak kerja sama.

"ANJING!" Yua ngumpat, mukanya keliatan sangat frustasi. "GUA INGIN KE PANTAI KUTA BUAT NGAYUTIN COWO-COWO DAN ROBOT ENGGAS KE LAUT!" Yua nunjuk-nunjuk Aruto yang lagi-lagi kena _sexual harassement_ di publik.

Izu masih setia dengan palu kayu besarnya, memperhatikan seme-seme yang masih hobi meraep sang sachou kesayangannya.

"Ternyata kalau disini Ustadz kalem ya kalian bertoxic ria." Akari agak bingung, masalahnya Hajime bener-bener kalem, ngebucin terus sama cewe tiang listirk berkedok tukang nasgor.

"POKOKNYA KIRIM KITA KE KUTA ANJING!"

"BERIKAN GUA ASUPAN! ASUPANNN!" kedua tangan Tsukuyomi sudah siap handycam.

Disinilah keluarga Time Jacker dengan wajah datar menonton manusia-manusia kelewat waras.

"Si Alpamaret napa sih bisa jadi fujo akut gini?" –Schwarz yang cape melihat Tsukuyomi.

"Kenapa gua setuju aja ikut ke Bali bareng mereka?" –Tid yang menyesal.

"Ada ga sih yang waras dan ga ngebucin di pantai ini?" –Aura yang merasa makin lama cuman dia yang waras.

"Robot kok engassan?" –Uhr yang masih bingung dengan keadaan para humagear.


End file.
